It All Started With the Tea
by K10storyteller
Summary: Krista is your average American girl. That is until one day when she is sucked into a puddle and finds herself in the past. There a witch forces magical powers on her and makes her into her personal bodyguard. All Krista wants to do is find her way home. Will she ever make it back? Join her on her journey in the feudal era. Who knows, she may even find love on the way. Post-Canon.
1. Chapter 1: I Get Eaten By a Puddle

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha, only my OC's.

* * *

Blood slowly slide down my throat. I felt a sharp dull pain as I looked up and the white hair of the person who did this to me. The pain started to slowly fade away and I assumed that soon I would feel nothing. A hand was brought to my throat and wiped away the blood that was about to stain my shirt.

"Oops! Sorry about that. Let me just wipe it off before it falls on your pretty shirt." The cheerful Claire's worker said to me as she took a small wipe to my neck. "There we go all done! Here look!"

A mirror was placed before my face and I brushed my short, blonde hair out of the way so I could get a better look at my new accessory.

"Awesome I really like it! Thanks so much!"

"No problem sweetie! Now everything off those four racks are 20% off so whenever you ready just meet me at the register, ok?"

I gave her a quick nod and went on my way to explore the store. Mom and Dad were gonna think I am crazy to get another piercing but I just cannot help it, I love earrings! This peircing makes number 9. I just love how the look gives me a little edgy feeling to my already young, baby face.

I search around the store and grab a few pairs of earring and spend more money than I probably should but hey, the life of a college student. Spend money on things that aren't important and think you will be fine and never under any circumstance check your bank account. Yeah, I think I'll be good. I jump in my car, plug in my phone and crank my music up. The drive home is filled with traffic, stupid me for choosing to go out around rush hour. It takes me about 40 minutes longer than usual to get home but eventually I am driving down my gravel road along the woods edge.

I pull into my driveway and throw my car into park. I jump out and admire my beautiful vehicle, because it was the first real "adult thing" I ever bought. Sure my mom technically bought it but I'm paying her back in installments; so yes, it is mine. As a walk up to my porch I turn to admire the woods. I always loved this house and dread whenever my parents talk about moving. You see, we live in a not so good neighborhood so it would probably be smart to move, but at the same time our house is kind of secluded being at the end of the road and half surrounded by woods.

The woods. Ah, the good old days when me and my siblings would spend countless hours in there climbing trees, building forts, and playing hide and seek. Those were the days before technology became too advance and now we find that we would rather stay inside than play outside and get all dirty, but I still remember it like it was yesterday. Sometimes I go into the woods and visit the old ruins of our forts and play back memories of my childhood.

I walk through the door and I am greeted by my father. He is going to whine when I show him my new earing. Every time I would get a new one he would use his whining voice and go, 'Krissstaaa, why do you keep getting more huh? Do you want to make your daddy sad?' And then he would do a little pout. I would of course reply, 'Oh chill dad. It's not like I am getting all tatted up, it's just my ears that I like pierced. I promise nowhere else.' He would let out a sigh of relief and then I would bring my finger to my head in a thinking stance and add, 'Well, maybe my belly button though.' To which he would burst out into fake sad sobs and pull me into a bear hug.

"Hello Krista Cub!" He calls me by little nickname from his chair.

"Hey dad! What are you doing home so early?"

"I let the guys go early today and decided I would to so I can spend some time with my family. Wanna go out to dinner?"

"Um is that even a question? Of course I do!" I love family dinners! I guess I will wait to then to show everyone my new addition. "When and where?"

"I don't know ask your mother."

"Alright." I walk over to my dad and give him a kiss on the cheek. He looks up and smiles at me. I always loved my dad's smile. He has a sharp crooked tooth that always hangs out funny when he does, and his eyes seem to sparkle. Those clear blue eyes, the same ones I luckily inherited from him. My other siblings followed my mom and got brown eyes, but not me. Nope, I got blue.

I begin my search for my mom and eventually I find her back in the office doing some paperwork.

"Hey mom! Where we going to dinner and what time?"

"Oh hey Kris. When did you get home?" She turns her chair around and faces me.

"Oh, like two seconds ago. So where are we going?" I ask again. My mother likes to talk so if I do not get to the point we will be back here forever conversing about god knows what, but I can't really complain, I like to talk too. I guess that's something I got from her.

"Red lobster." I give off a little cheer, and she continues. "I invited Kevin and Katrina and they said they would meet us there."

"Forreal! So this is gonna be the whole family together huh? It's been awhile."

"Yeah it has. It's a surprise that you and May are both off tonight, usually doesn't happen."

"Ugh, tell me about, when I am not at school I am working. Anyways, Imma hop in the shower before we go is that cool?"

"Yeah that's fine. What time is it now?"

I flip open my phone case. "4:30."

"Ok, we will leave around 6."

I kiss my mom and then rush to the bathroom, I want extra time so I can go into the woods before we leave. If Kevin and Katrina are going out to dinner with us I want to take a picture of some of our old forts to show them. Kevin is my older brother and moved out at the age of 23 and is now living at his own house at the age of 28. My Sister Katrina is 25 and just recently moved out with our cousin into a little condo. Then there is me at the age of 20 living at home and going to a community college. Next is May who just turned 17 and goes to an all-girls school. Last but not least we have our little surprise Milo who just turned 10. I have a pretty big family and honestly I could not imagine it any other way! I am so family oriented and I love spending time with them.

I step out of the shower and untangle the mess that is my hair. I comb the thick wavy hair into submission and it just touches the tops of my shoulders. After it's all dried it looks pretty fluffy but I always liked that it had some volume into it. It also has a nice natural crimpy wave that makes it looks like I just stepped off the beach. I examine my face, it's pretty round, thanks to my big checks, but still has a nice little heart shape to it. My lips are a little on the small size but they have a fullness to them and I actually really like my nose, it's cute and straight. My eyes are absolutely my favorite thing about me though. Deep-set, slightly hooded and a clear electric blue eyes. My examination then falls to my body. I'm very petite, thanks to my high metabolism, with a fine athletic build that I like to keep up with by jogging and daily workouts. People tell me I am pretty and I can admit that I like my body, though my boobs could be a bit bigger (cup size B), but my face seems a little plain sometimes. I usually am not one to complain though so I don't. I change into my comfortable pair of black wool fleece leggings and a long bright blue sweater, throw on my grey pea coat and my black boots. I run into the kitchen and check the time, 5:30 _. Alright Krista you got 30 minutes that's plenty of time_. I run past my dad and tell him I will be back before we leave.

"Where are you going?" He looks at me puzzled.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to take some pictures in the woods to show Kevin and Katrina. I got my phone so I know what time it is."

"Ok than be careful. Don't want to get your clothes dirty." A swift nod and I am out the door running.

I fly into the little opening that we carved out between the trees and venture on deeper into the woods. I visit every once in a while so I still have the old paths fresh in my mind. As I approach my destination I look up and see the old ladder pieces we nailed to the trees and the floors boards above my head that we used for a platform. We never did finish building this one; by the time we started we were beginning to be too busy to all come back here every day. I test out the ladder boards and they all seem fine, plus I don't weigh much at all, so they should hold. I successfully climb up the ladder and prop myself up on the platform I take a few aerial pictures of our little kingdom in the woods. I then snap my last shot of all of our initials carved in the tree, yup that one's going on Instagram on my next throwback Thursday. I climb down the ladder and remember one more picture I want to take. One year we found a little pine tree and cut it down to make our fort its own little Christmas tree. We put it into this little ditch that was about 3 feet wide. I know they would definitely like that picture, it would bring back some good memories.

I find my way to the ditch only to discover that it is filled with water. Well that's weird, it has not rained in at least a month. Why would there be water here? I look around until I find a stick long enough. Maybe the ground began to erode and the ditch got deeper until it reached the water below the ground? I mean there is a little lake close by but I do not think these two have anything to do with each other. My stick breaks through the puddles steady coat and the water begins to ripple. The stick was about 5 feet long and already half of it is gone. Why is this so deep?! I start to pull the stick out because this was just getting too weird, but the stick pulled back. What? I tugged harder and used all my strength but this time the stick got sucked down with even more force as the water began to climb up and wrap itself around it.

"Oh no, I am not getting caught up in this creepy shit, I am out!" I exclaim to no one in particular as I raise my hands and begin to back away from the puddle and possessed stick.

I watch the stick get quickly sucked into the puddle and I start taking even bigger steps back. _Now would be a good time to get the hell out of here_. I was just about to take my own advice when suddenly the water begin to move towards me in a little stream like snake, slithering it way across the dirt and leaves. I froze. What the hell is happening, this cannot be real! The water touches my boot and that's when my brain comes back on. I turn my foot untouched by the water and try to run away but I just end up falling on my face because the water had already made a path twisting up my other leg. I turn onto my back and begin to use my arms to back away but it's no use; the water keeps wrapping around my body and slowing pulling me into the puddle. Now the water is up to my waist and I am being dragged across the forest floor closer and closer to the puddle. When I am inches away from being dragged under I see the water start to glow a faint pinkish purple. My heart is racing as my body is thrusted into the puddle and I take what very well maybe my last breath of air.

I try to reach down and untangle the water wrapped around my leg but how do you grab water? It pulls me faster and my arms are pushed up because of all the force. What is happening? Why is this happening? Maybe I fell of the fort and hit head and this is some strange dream and soon I will wake up lying in the forest floor. My lungs begin to burn and I am forced to open my mouth and take in a big breath of water. As I suck down the water I realize that I am not choking, but breathing. I take a few more breaths of water not believing what is happening but my lungs slowly fill with air and the burning ceases. Ok, so I felt pain. Then this cannot be a dream, but I am breathing in water. What is this?!

All the sudden my world is flipped and I find myself standing in a big pond.

"Whoa, where am I?"

It was straight out of a fairy tale. A crystal clear pond lay out in front of me, sparkling where the setting sun hit the water. The pond laid on top of a small grassy hill and from where I was standing I could see a small wooden house positioned at the edge of the woods. I looked out into the rolling plains of fresh green grass and I am mesmerized by it serenity. Something brushes against my cheek and I flinch as I watch a small hot pink petal slowing flutter past my face. I look up and find branches connected to a huge sakura tree. The flowers are in perfect bloom right now and my breath is almost taken away by its beauty. I watch as another petal slowing drifts down to my feet and touches the water.

Wait.

I examine where my feet are again. I am standing on water. I frantically whip my head to the sides and notice that the water's edge is about two feet away and here I am, just standing on the water like my feet are on solid ground. I slowly lift one foot up and set it back down. Alright, so I can stand on water now. First breathing under water and now standing on it, what's next, am I going to fly?

I slowly walk to the edge of the water and onto the grass. I am afraid that with each step I am eventually just going to fall in. Once on dry land I take a survey of the land around me. This time I do not look at how amazing everything is but try to find out where I am. Lots of grassy fields, a sakura tree, a big forest, a pond, and a small wooden cottage. I could basically be anywhere. The wooden cottage is interesting though, I mean if you could even call it a cottage. It's more like a hut with its plain wood structure and stringy roof. The doors do not even have a door, just an opening. The house and environment give me more of an answer of when instead of where.

Everything around me looks crisp and fresh. I see no signs of roads and the sky is a clear blue with a few rolling, puffy, white clouds. The smell is another hint. I have never breathed in such fine clean air. My lungs are swallowing each breath with joy. The house just reinforces my idea of being sent to the past. Though it is a far-fetched idea, it is not the craziest thing that has happened to me today. No, that award goes to the puddle that ate me.

I begin my walk to the hut since it's the only thing around here that might help me find out where I am. Maybe someone lives there and could help me, that would be so nice, but it could also be bad. What if someone does live there but they are not nice, what it they try and hurt me? What if they think I am crazy? I mean could I blame them? 'Hi my name is Krista and I just crawled out of the pond. Could you point me in the direction of my home?' My mind keeps wandering to the what ifs and soon I find myself terrified and standing only a few yards away from the hut. I take a few steady breaths to calm myself. _Ok Krista, you can do this_. I come to the final reason that this hut is the only sign of life around me and is therefore my best chance to find out where I am. Besides, since this hut is close to pond maybe whoever lives here knows about what it can do.

I take my final steps to the entrance when an old woman steps out to greet me at the opening. She is hunched over and only comes up to my chest. She wears a black cloak and since the hood is down I can see her long straight white hair. Her face is quite wrinkled and her nose is very pronounced and pointy, kind of like a witches, just without the nasty moles. Her eyes are what really catch my attention though. They are huge and almost look like they are going to pop out of their eye socket. The eye color is almost as black as her irises. Overall she looks like a frail, gentle old woman who spends her days knitting and taking care of her 3 cats. She lifts up a bony finger and brings it up to my face making me go crossed eyed to look at it.

"I knew my spell would work. Aha! I knew I could bring you here!" She croons out as she grabs my hand and drags me inside her hut. Spell? Maybe she is more of a witch than I thought.

"Here girly sit. Would you like some tea?" She walks over to a fire and takes off a kettle. "I just made it so it's nice and hot!"

I take seat on the floor and watch as the old lady pours the tea into two cups.

"Umm no thank you I do not really like tea. But did you jus-"

"You don't like tea? Who doesn't like tea? Everyone likes tea!"

"Yeah well I don't" I sort of give of a small laugh as I scratch the back of my head. "So let's go back to what you said before. You used a spell?"

"Correct!" She chimes in cutting me off again.

"Alright… So you used a spell and brought me here?" I let that out as a question hoping she would tell me where 'here' exactly was.

"Right again girly." She hobbles over to me and sits down right across from me handing me the cup of tea. "My, you are so skinny. Look at you! I wonder if you turn to the side would you vanish." She lets out a cackle at her own joke.

Oh great, a witch with a sense of humor. God, everyone always says that, it gets pretty embarrassing after a while, especially if someone puts it out in a group full of people. Like yes, I understand I am skinny, can we please move on now and let's stop commenting about my weight.

"Yeah ha-ha I hear that a lot. Anyways, where is here? Why did you bring me here? What are you? Can you take me back home?" My questions come flying out of my mouth. I just want to go home, or wake up, no more idle chit-chat.

"Ahh, so many questions. Tch, I guess I could spare some time to answer a few." She takes a drink from her tea. "Oh," Her eyes light up, "this is the best batch I have made so far! You should really try some! I used some brand new ingredients this time and I am quite positive that even someone who says they 'don't like tea' would surely love this!"

"Look lady I am sure it's great, but I really just want to get home. I don't-"

"How about you try my tea and I answer your questions? Who knows you might come to greatly enjoy my tea and want to take some with you?"

"Alright so I try your tea, and you answer my questions?" God, this woman was like my mom, always going of subject and talking too much when I just want a simple answer.

"Yes, I suppose I could." She looks up at me and gives me a sly smile. Well that doesn't make me trust her.

"Promise me. Swear that you will!" I stare her right in her eyes looking to see if she will lie to me.

"Oh, smart and pretty girly!" She exclaims clapping. "Alright, alright, you have my word."

I stare into her eyes a few second longer. She just looks back at me with a playful kind of look and bats her eyelashes at me a few more times, taking big blinks.

"Alright." I reluctantly say. "We have a deal than?" She nods and motions to the cup. I reach over and pick it up. The cup feels so warm and nice in my hands. I take a whiff of the tea and find that it has a pleasant smell. Apparently this look was evident on my face because the woman gave out a tiny little cheer. I looked up to here and she motioned for me to take a sip. So I did.

I've had chai tea before and I actually love that, but any other tea I had just disgusting. This tea was the exception. It was so warm and smooth that it slid around my tongue and left little sparks in its path. I am not sure how to describe the taste because I have never tasted anything like it. Imagine your favorite food as a drink and then multiply that taste my 10 and that is what the tea tasted like. My taste buds were bubbling with more and my brain was telling me to just down the whole cup. So I did.

After I finished my drink I let out a burp and the old woman was taken back but still let out a laugh. I just shrugged and set the cup down. As I released the cup I just realized what I did. I met a strange woman who said she could do magic, was pulled into her house, and drank some strange, yet amazing, tea. What if she put something in it? Am I drugged now?! Well now hold on, she did drink it herself too so it could not be drugged because than that means she would have also been affected.

The woman stared at me as if waiting for something to happen.

"Well…" She inquired.

"Well what?" I replied slowly. Oh dear God no, I am drugged! What did she do!

"Did you like it?"

"Oh right!" My reply came out cheerful. She was just wondering if I liked tea! "Yes it was amazing! Truly the most delicious drink I have ever had!"

She looked down and smiled. "I know it's supposed to taste like that. I made it so that you would taste the best thing you have ever tasted! It is completely unique to your own taste. Isn't that just fantastic! I am truly the greatest tea maker alive!"

I nodded my head "Yes, you truly are. Now if you could only answer my questions."

"Of course." She clasped her hands. "A deal is a deal, but first could you answer one for me."

"Um sure, I guess. But just one." This old woman was trying to test my patience. Well I am a very patient person and will do whatever I can to get the answer I need.

Her sly toothy smile came up again. A felt my stomach begin to drop.

"Do you feel any different?"

* * *

Author's Note: My first ever fanfiction and my first ever chapter! I am so excited to share this with you guys! Please leave a review if ya feel like it. I am not quite sure where this story is going and my updates might be slow because of college and work but I plan to make at least two a month (hopefully more). Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

11/18/2015


	2. Ch 2: I Do What a Dagger Tells Me To

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha. Just my OC.

* * *

My whole body tenses up. I launch my body back into the wall behind me and let my fear wash all over me. What did she put in that? What is going to happen to me? I bring my hands up to my face and cradle my head as it keeps shaking back and forth. My breathing picks up and I start to panic. My fear is almost palpable. Slowly my fear bubbles and festers into anger and in the next instant I am blinded by my rage. The next thing I know I am across the room with the old woman's neck beneath my hands as I roughly shove her body against the wall. The wood splinters and groans from her impact.

"What the hell did you do to me you old hag?" I scream out at her. My hands tighten their grip as I hear her start to cough out a laugh.

"I see that it is working! Cough, cough. Now just the final touch." She manages out through coughs and small gasps.

I look of confusion passes over my face and before I know it I feel a quick, sharp pain in my side. I stagger back and clutch my hand over the part of my body where the dull pain originates from. I bring my hand away and look down to find my blood staining my sweater. She stabbed me?! If her goal was for me to kill her then she did just the right thing! My eyes flash back up to the hag who now holds a bloody dagger in her hand. A huge smile is plastered on her face as she stares at the dagger like Gollum stares at the ring. She waves her hand over it once and the blood slowly vanishes. Wait, no. It does not vanish; it seeps into the blade. I charge toward her, my intent to take the dagger from her and then stab her and see how she likes it. When I am a few steps away she holds up the dagger and shouts, "Stop!"

My body freezes and I cannot bring myself to move any further. I try to move my legs forward but they are like lead. Unmoving I stare at the hag and the dagger she holds. Her smile turns to a smug one, like she won and I am just helpless, and so far that is exactly how it looks.

"Oh I did not know my magic would take effect so soon! I almost did not see you run toward me, and slamming me against the wall really hurt my back!" She said that last part like I should be sorry for what I did. Pfft, yeah right like I am going to feel sorry for that. "Now, let me answer your questions."

"Why can't I move?" I spit out with as much venom as I can.

"Ehm. Stop talking" My traitorous mouth immediately closes and for the life of me I cannot even get out a whimper. "Ah, much better. Now then since you decided to stop being so rude, I will answer your questions." I did not decide to stop being 'so rude', you are not letting me be rude!

"So what was your first question? Ah yes, where are you. Well girlie you are in Japan. It's quite a few hundred years in the past from the time I pulled you from. Tell me is there even a Japan in your time?"

I give her a dead look reminding her that I cannot speak yet.

"Oh yes, slipped my mind. You may speak."

"Yes there is a Japan, but they speak Japanese. How is it that I can understand you?"

"That was all a part of the spell girlie. Technically you are speaking Japanese too, it just sounds like we are speaking your own language. Isn't that an amazing spell? Not only am I the best tea maker out there I am also the best witch!" She raises her hand up in victory and does a little cheer for herself. "Now stop talking again." My mouth glues shut. "Let me finish my questions and then you may speak once I say I am done."

This must have to do with the dagger. Before it got my blood I did not have to listen to her. It's just like from _Once Upon A Time_ , I am like the Dark One. I wonder if I also have magical powers like in the show. I shake my head. _Enough with these foolish thoughts Krista. Focus on what is happening now._

"As to why I brought you here," she continues on, "I needed a bodyguard to do my bidding for me. You see there has been a demon who keeps harassing me to make him a potion that will make him stronger. I keep refusing, but he keeps coming around and lately his visits have been… dangerous."

I give her a questioning look asking, _why can't you just use magic to make him go away?_

"You see he is too powerful for my magic to harm him. Humans, yes my magic works on them fine but demons, no they are much trickier."

I shrug and roll my eyes. This magic thing is totally confusing me, and this thing about demons? Does she mean like angels and demons or like powerful scary beings of their own race. Since I am in Japan I am going to go with the ladder. I was a big history geek and loved learning about different culture's history and I know Japan had a different definition of demons than we did.

Another thing creeps into my mind. Why did she bring me here and not just use a human from this time. If only I could speak. Damn that dagger… and the hag.

"You see I just couldn't choose a human from this time because they all look the same. Dark hair, dark eyes. No they do not look like a demon, but you could pass. Golden hair and blue eyes. Your tan complexion makes you look exotic and dangerous. Besides it was easier for me to make a spell that would pull you back then change the appearance of one these humans. I have tried before and let's just say they ended up not looking like a human at all."

Now magic was really giving me a headache. Why is it easier to pull me through time and just change eye and hair color? Maybe messing with genes is harder than interrupting the space-time continuum. I mean whatever, I do not know anything about magic.

"Ah but one thing I do want to change on you." My eyes grow wide. What if I end up not looking like a human at all after this? Panic must be evident on my face because she chuckles and says, "Oh relax this isn't going to cause you any harm." Then with a snap of her fingers I hear a 'poof' and I open my eyes to find smoke all around me. As the smoke begins to clear I feel no different than before. That is until I feel something sway at my back and touch my butt. My hair. She grew out my hair. Why? I mean I am not going to complain, I do not really care what length my hair is, but why?

"There now you look like a true demon minus the markings, but I don't think that will be a problem because not all possess them. On to the next question which I am sure you already know the answer to but I will humor you anyways. I am in fact a witch. That is all the explanation you will get on that because I am sure it explains itself. Wait, you do know what a witch is right? Do they have those in your time?" I roll my eyes. Which she takes as a sign of 'Yes she understands' and moves on to my last questions.

"As for taking you home girlie, I cannot. I mean I could, but I need you here to protect me! I spent so much time storing away my magic so I could create something as great as you and now that I have you I cannot let you go!"

Sadness washes over me like a hurricane. I will never see my family again? I will not get to see my friends or my dog or ever finish school? I feel a sinking emptiness in my chest that makes me want to cradle my aching heart. My body has a flurry of emotions that make me want to scream and cry out and sit in a corner and wallow in my own self-pity for the rest of my life, but I cannot. She still won't let me move or speak. Another downside to my time here is that I have to do everything she says. Again anger at her rises but I cannot do anything about it so my anger slowly dies down and are replaced by silent tears streaming down my face.

"Whoa I was expecting a louder, angrier reaction. For a second I thought you would try and fight again, but it seems your spirit broke. Why aren't you screaming right now? Or In a fit and throwing things about?"

I gave her one of the coldest stare I could while having tears running down my face. If you can look intimidating with a runny nose I believe I succeeded.

"Oh right I forgot!" She holds the dagger up like a lightbulb just came on over her head. "I am done and you may move, but you may not try to hurt me or destroy my property."

The first thing I do is fall to my knees and break into a horrible sob. I go down into a begging position and ask, "Please let me see my family one more time! I was supposed to be home in thirty minutes! They will be looking for me and I have to let them know that I am okay so they won't be thinking I am dead or kidnapped for the rest of their lives! Please I will do anything." At this point I am curled up in a ball on the floor in a puddle of my own tears. I hate puddles. My crying is so loud it has turned to the point of hysteria and my breathing is in ragged loud breaths.

The witch puts her hands over her ears and yells, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Immediately my mouth is closed once again and my crying ceases. I look up to her and wipe my nose. My eyes are probably red and puffy but I still manage to give her a menacing look. Fuck this! She will not even let me express my sadness! I get up and dust off my pants and shirt. My hand flutters over my wound where she stabbed me and I realize that it does not hurt. I twist my body and look into the small hole in my sweater and see… nothing. No scare or any trace of blood. I touch my skin and feel no pain. I look up to the witch and she is smiling.

"Do you like it? That is one of the powers I gave you. Along with super strength, speed, sight, and hearing. You are stronger than most demons but not all. You may speak again but please, no more of that loud crying right now."

I looked back to the wall where I pushed her up against and realize the wood had splintered and there was a big crack. I looked down to my hands and flexed my fingers. They felt… lighter. Actually my whole body did. I then realized that my vision was blurred. My contacts! I lifted my finger up to my eye and moved my contact over. I could see! Hell, I could do better than see! Now I know how Peter Parker felt when he found out the spider venom gave him eyesight. I ran to her door and looked out into the grassing plains. I could count each blade of grass it I wanted to! I looked to the sky and watched as a bird's feathers were gently caressed as it flew on the wind. This was amazing! I was elated and taking in the scenery for about 40 seconds until I realized again, the big picture. I turned back to the witch.

"Please," I took a deep bow and used the most sincere voice I could muster up, "let me go back to my family and explain. You have that dagger and can command me to come back whenever you need me to. Just at least give me 10 minutes and I promise that I will never try to run away and will do everything you tell me to do."

"I have the dagger for that. Why should I make a deal? But fine. It seems that you truly care for them and that crying was just too annoying I never want to hear something like that again. You have found me in a generous mood and I shall allow this one last time with your family. And since I am so kind I will allow you 15 minutes. My, would you look at all the things I have done for you! You better appreciate this girlie!"

"Oh thanks you so much!" I jump up into the air and find that I can jump at least six feet off the ground and am rewarded with hitting my head on the ceiling. I rub my head a few times out of habit but find that the pain is very bearable and barely stings at all. I run to the witch and pick her up in a hug swinging her around and giving her kiss on the cheek as I place her back on her feet.

She wipes at her face, "It seems that where you are from they have no respect for personal space."

"Ha-ha, it seems that we don't, but for us that is pretty normal." A true laugh bubbles out of me. I am ecstatic that I am allowed to see my family one more time, even if it is to say good-bye. The hard part will be getting them to believe me. Which brings my mood down a bit. How do I explain to them what is happening to me? They will think I am crazy! No! I cannot think like that! They will just have to trust me. I can show them my hair maybe that will help.

"Alright witch. Take me back now." I speak with determination. They will just have to believe. At least some sort of explanation before I get pulled back should help them. And if they do not believe, than they will come to believe it after I am gone.

"Just walk out onto the pond and stand in the same spot as before. While you were having a conversation in your head I already prepared the spell." I always make strange faces when I talk to myself. It's a weird habit that I never got to fix.

I break out into a full sprint towards the pond. To say that I am fast would be an understatement. You know the turtle and the hare? Well let's just say I am the hare and Usain Bolt is the turtle, except that I do not take breaks and feel like I could run forever. I come to a halt at the pond's edge right under the sakura tree and take my first step out onto the water. My foot does not sink so I take another until I think I am standing in approximately the right spot. The water below my feet begins to turn a pinkish-purple color and for the second time today my world is flipped.

* * *

Authors note: I got out this chapter out really soon because I know what I want to write. I have the next couple ones planned out too so hopefully they will not take too long since I have been in the writing mood :)! Again, thank you for reading! Oh and I am not sure what chapter Sesshomaru will come in on, but first you have to get to know Krista. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy it!


	3. Ch 3: Good-byes and Hellos

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha only my OC.

* * *

I appear in my own woods again. I sprint out of the woods pumping my arms and legs to move as fast as they possibly can. The witch only gave me fifteen minutes to tell my family so much.

With my improved speed I find my hand hovering over the door knob in seconds. What am I going to tell me family? _Hey so I was turned into a superhuman and now have to protect some witch in another time for the rest of my live. Thanks for raising me all those years and I will probably never see you again. Ok, love you bye!_ Yeah...right. First off all how am I even supposed to convey everything that happened to me in such a short time? Second, how am I supposed to make it believable?

I turn to the window and see my dad sitting in his chair. Good, they did not go looking for me yet. I wonder what the time difference is. My hand goes to my pocket and I take out my phone. The time reads 5:40, so that means I was only gone for ten minutes! I was gone for almost an hour, yet it seems like I never left. He notices me and smiles. That smile, it may be the last time I will see it. I take a deep breath to steady myself and turn the knob. They are just going to have to believe me. I will tell them everything, lay it all out. If they do not believe me than they will come to after I leave. I step into my house for, possibly, the last time.

The first person to greet me is my dog Nightfury. He is a black and grey Alaskan malamute but the grey is so dark he almost looks black all over. So yes, we named him after a dragon because we are that cool. He jumps up on me and puts his paws on my chest to steady himself. He then proceeds to like every inch of my face he can get his tongue on. Usually I let him get a couple kisses in before I push him off but this time I wrapped my arms around his head and pulled him closer which only encouraged his actions. This scene ended in me in laughter trying to push his face away from mine.

"Alright Fury I missed you too but I have only been gone for ten minutes so you need to chill out." I take his paws off of me and help him back to his normal standing position. I pick up his chew toy and toss it into the kitchen. "Go get it Nightfury! Go boy!"

I then turn to face reality.

"Hey dad. Um don't move ok? Just wait here I need to get everyone else."

"Cub are you ok?" He gives me a questioning look and I fail to find the correct answer to his question. So I just give a quick nod and dash of to my parent's room. I knock on the door.

"Mom please come into the living room right now."

I walk back into the living room to find May standing in front of a mirror fixing her hair.

"Hey Kris," she turns to me, "does my hair look- whoa what happened to your hair?!"

"I will explain just sit down and wait till mom comes out here too."

May sits on the couch next to Milo and gives my new do a once over. Oh God, this is going to be harder than I originally thought. I start rubbing the sides of head when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see my mom. She has this funny look on her face and I can tell she was also looking at my new locks.

"Mom if you could just sit down I have something I need to tell all of you."

"Krista, are you ok? You're scaring me, and what happened to your hair? Did you get extension when you went into the woods?"

"Well mom, I'm a little scared too." I add a forced little laugh to the end of my sentence to hold back my voice from shaking as I lead her to the couch. "I'm scared that you won't believe me so what I need you guys to do is just listen, ok? Just listen to everything I have to say and when I am done you can ask questions. I am being one hundred percent serious here, it is no joke. Please believe me." I give a little prayer to God, or to whatever god is playing with my life for that matter, asking for some help in this situation.

I now stand in the middle of the living room with their undivided attention. I take a deep breath to steady myself.

"Alright, this is what happened…" And I go into the whole story. I tell them about the puddle, the pond, the tree, the witch, the tea, and the dagger. I tell them everything. At first they seemed serious about it but as the story went on I could see the disbelief and as I finished it was clearly written on their faces. They thought I was crazy. I mean could I really blame them? Does this ever really happen to anyone? Tears begin to burn and fill my eyes as my vision became blurry.

"Look I know this all sounds crazy, I mean saying it out loud makes it sound like it didn't happen and I just dreamed it all but I am telling the truth! This really happened to me and I only have," I check my phone, "ten more minutes left."

My dad gets up from his chair and brings his hand up to my face. He grabs my head and starts to examine and feel around it. "Well I don't feel any bumps. Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

I push his hands away. "I am not crazy. I did not dream this all up! It is the truth!" I am shouting this out to them thinking that the louder I am the more likely it is for them to believe me. "I don't have a lot of time left with you guys and the time I do have I would like to spend it being with you guys one last time. Don't you get it? I am gone after this! I may never see you guys again!" Now the tears are running freely and I cling to my dad using his body to hold mine up. My mom comes to us next, then my brother and sister follow suit. They all hug me and we slowly fall to the ground together. For the next few minutes we sit in silence and just embrace each other. No, I do not think they fully believe me yet, maybe they do not even believe me at all. But they saw the way to make me happy and they did it. Even Nightfury got in on the group hug.

I brush the tears away and get up. "Ok, so you noticed my hair right? She did that. How could I have gotten extensions in the woods mom? Huh? See that proves my story is real. Also…" I jog off to my room to grab my bow. My older brother was never interested in hunting and I always wanting to make my dad happy and do what he was doing, so I told my parents that I wanted to start hunting. So for Christmas that year I woke up to a compound bow nestled under the tree. Recently I got my hunting license so we had to crank up the bow. Now instead of me pulling back 20 pounds I had to pull back 40 and I was really struggling with that because I am a tiny girl. The best I could do was pull it back three times in a row without my arm quivering like a noodle. With my bow in hand I race back into the living room and pulled it back.

"See dad. No sweat, I could do this a hundred times and never be tired now." I proceed to show them how easy it is for me by drawing back the bowstring multiple times. "And that's not all I can do."

I set my bow down and walk over the weights my dad has sitting in the room. They are at 30 pounds and I pick them up and start lifting. Then I proceed to throw them in the air and catch them as if I am catching a feather. Everything is so light now. I will admit this new strength and speed is amazing, but I would definitely give it all away to be with my family and keep my old life.

"Ah one more thing I can show you. I know this one will really make you believe. I walk into the kitchen and grab a knife. I check the clock and see my time is down to six minutes. Maybe the witch's time is off and I will get a couple more minutes, or maybe her time is off and it will be cut short. I pray for the former.

"Ok here we go." I step back into the living room and put the blade to my hand.

"Krista stop!" My father and mother make a charge for me but it's too late.

I slice the blade across my hand and draw blood. You know how in movies you always see them make big cuts instead of small ones? Well I always thought if I was in that case that I would make a small incision, but in this case I think it was best to show a big gash and let that heal. My dad grabs the knife and my mom takes my hand into hers. Nightfury starts barking and nudging my leg. I think he could tell that I was in danger. My mom reaches for a tissue and then starts to dab at my cut soaking up all the blood. During this time May is screaming at me calling me psychotic and Milo is staring at me in astonishment, probably too frightened to do anything. I feel that my mom has stopped dabbing at my hand and I bring my eyes back to hers. Her eyes are huge, staring at me in disbelief. She looks back down to my hand and start to wipe again, then she flips it over and start to examine the other side, than one last time she flips it back and touches my palm where the cut used to be.

"It's gone." She lets out in a whisper as she slowly drags her finger across where a scar should have been. My dad and sister rush over and they too start to examine my hand. I look over and see Milo still standing there in shock. I feel so bad doing this to him, I cannot even imagine what it must look like to see your sister just cut herself out of nowhere. I brush off their hands and begin my walk towards Milo.

"You see buddy, I'm fine." I hold up my hand to his face. He touches it and begins to make lazy lines all around it. I watch my hand as he draws invisible pictures on it and smile. I love his light little fingers, they looks so cute and small even though they are only a few sizes smaller than mine. Then suddenly he grabs a hold of my hand. I look to his face and see that there are tears rolling down. He begins to sniffle and snot starts to fall down and mix with the tears. I wrap him into my arms and feel the burn behind my eyes as I blink away the unshed tears. Milo needs me to be strong for him. He will not see me cry. My family needs me to be the strong one in this moment, this is the last thing I can do for them.

"Hey buddy, shh, it's going to be ok." I brush his head and pat his back. I feel him wipe his face on my shirt and pull back. He looks me in the eyes and says while wiping his nose, "Sorry, I think I got snot on your shirt." A sad smirk shows on my face and I reply, "I'll let you go this time bud." I give him a kiss on the forehead and turn back to my family.

"You guys see now. I am telling the truth."

Before anything else could be said I feel a tug inside my chest. I could tell when my time was up. Fifteen minutes is short when you think about it, I should have pleaded for thirty. I felt a pull deep in my chest and knew it was the witch calling me back.

I snatch my bow off the ground. This will be a great weapon to bring back into the past with me. Its accuracy, speed, impact, and style will surely be strange to the people. I only have six arrows but they will have to do.

"She is pulling me back." I whip my head to my mom and hold out my hand for her to take, "Mom, I love you so much! You will never know how grateful I am for all the love and kindness you have given because I will never be able to return it. I want to say more but time is short and I have to say something to the others too, but if I could, I would go on for hours about you, about all of you." I am now walking out the door and down the sidewalk to our driveway. Tears spring to my mom's eyes. She always was an easy crier.

"No Krista, this isn't fair. Stop this!" She is still clinging onto my hand and the rest of my family is walking right beside her.

"I know mom, I know. But this is how it is." I turn my head in my dad's direction.

"Dad, thank you for working so hard to provide for all of us. I always said I will pay you back but it looks like that's not going to happen. I love you and want you to be happy. So let go of the mistakes you made in the past and move on. Stop holding onto your grudges, you are the only one who is stopping you from being happy, no one else is."

"Aright Cub, I'll try for you."

"Milo, you have so much more to do in life so let me give you some advice. Try everything. Do not be afraid or scared because one day you may not be able to do the things you wanted to do and I do not want you to live with any regrets. Listen to mom, dad, and May and always do what you are told. You are such a sweet boy Milo, stay that way."

I am almost to the woods edge and I feel the pull lighten. My feet stop moving. She either gave me more time or is telling me to leave them here. Screw her, they can follow me as long as they like. "May. You are truly beautiful and do not need to spend so much time in front of the mirror. I know you are going to do great things with your life so I am leaving taking care of mom and dad to you. Even though you annoyed me at times I want you to know that I always loved you and always will. Don't ever give up on your dreams and follow everything through; I know you can do anything you put your mind too."

I step onto the small foot path and my family follows behind. I step onto the puddle and walk to the center of it. I can see that some of my story is clicking together in their heads. They are truly wonderful. My family. If only Kevin and Katrina could be here too. I look at my family standing there, really look at them, and I etch every part of them into my mind. I carve it into a picture that will stay in my memory forever. I do not think I will ever find a canvas perfect enough to do this picture justice.

"Tell Kevin and Katrina that I love them and will miss them, and tell everyone else that I ran away." That seemed like the easiest solution to me missing. I wiped my face one last time and gave my family the biggest smile I could muster up. If this was their last picture of me than I wanted it to be of me with smile upon my face. "I am going to be fine, I am strong and will survive. I will do everything in my power to see you again, but if not than this is goodbye. Do not try to look for me. Live our lives; that is what I want you to do. I love you all oh so very much."

The pink glow rises and I am pulled back to my new reality.

* * *

I find myself on the pond again, and without moving I sink to my feet and break down. I cry all the tears I fought so hard to hold back. I cry for never seeing any of my family members getting married. For May and Milo never graduating, for never seeing another birthday, for never going on another family vacation, and all the other memories and moments I will miss out on. I laid there and cried until the sun began to set and the sky traded in its blue for brilliant shades of purple and red. It seems like all I have been doing lately is crying, and I was getting sick of it. I hate crying.

I felt a nudge and realized the witch was calling me to her hut. I sat up and took a deep breath and wiped at my face till I could no longer feel the wetness left by my tears. I rose to my feet and then began my trek back to the witch's hut.

Before I walked into the hut I leaned my bow against the wall near the entrance. I stomped through the doorway and planted myself in the furthest corner from her, turning my back and crossing my arms. I realized this is childish behavior but I do not care, she took away my family so I believe I have the right to pout about it.

"Uhhh." she lets out a long sigh. "So what is this, the silent treatment? Look girlie you can be mad all you want but at least I was nice enough to let you say good-bye, most witches would not be so kind!" She had a point there. I mean, I have never meet another witch but I assumed they were not nice. Still though, I have the right to be mad!

"Yeah well, whatever." Good comeback Krista.

"Here." the witch hobbles over to me and I hear a clank as something as set on the ground. "I made some rabbit stew, I thought you might be hungry after... everything."

I turn around and eye the witch. "What kind of spell is in this one huh? Do you need to turn me into something else? Add another power to my list?"

"No, no. You're perfect now, just eat up! I cannot have my bodyguard going hungry."

"Oh and what if I refuse to eat?" The witch retorts by simply holding up the dagger. Right. Damn that dagger! I have a feeling I will be saying that a lot in my lifetime.

I pick up the bowl and bring it to my nose. I could already smell it while it was on the ground but I guess this is a habit for me. It smells amazing, like the best thing I have ever smelt in my life. Another spell of hers probably. I sip the stew and find that it taste equally amazing as it smells. I hurry up and down the stew and ask for seconds. The witch complies and brings me another bowl.

"My! What an appetite for a small girl."

"Yeah, yeah. I eat a lot I know."

"Well good it always is lonely cooking for one. Now I may finally have someone to always tell me how my food taste!"

At that moment I felt sorry for the witch. I was always described as a caring and loving person and I always felt compassion for others even if I did not particularly like that person. The witch has been alone for what seems like quite a while. I would hate to be alone for a length of time, I need companionship, and maybe the witch needed that too.

"Yeah, I'm sure this is better. Oh, and the stew is delicious."

"There we go girlie! It seems that you are a bit happier!"

"Yeah well I don't like to dwell on the sad parts in life, it will just make you miss all the good ones. I have made peace with my family and now I need to focus on my new life, here. Forever." I was really just saying this to convince myself that I have moved on, but I knew it was too soon for that and so did the witch. Adding the forever part on really let my reality sink in. I will live here forever, in this time that is not mine.

"Ahh my dear." She puts her hand on my shoulder. "Healing comes with time. I will not apologize for what I have done because I am not sorry for bringing you here. You being here is a great blessing from the gods to me. You are truly just what I was looking for. A small girl who may not look dangerous but can rip a head or two off if needed."

"Uhh ok," I take her hand off of my shoulder, "let's slow down on the head ripping for a while."

"You'll get used to it in time girlie." I hope not. She gives me a smile which I think was meant to seem nice and sweet but when you talk about ripping off head and then smile at someone it seems anything but.

"So you need me to kill people for you, right?" I sounded super calm saying that and it kind of frightened me.

"Yes girlie! Oh, but do not worry! They will mostly be bad people who try to steal from me." Highlight the word 'mostly'. I know it will not really be my fault these people die but their blood with still be spilt by me. I do not want to kill innocent people.

"I don't know if I can-"

"Well I know that! That is why I came up with the dagger silly girl!"

She said that in such a nonchalant manner it made me angry. 'Of course you won't have free will to not kill people! I will have you kill anybody I choose no matter who it may be!' I started to like her but I need to remember she is the real monster in this situation. Forcing me into servitude and turning me into her weapon. I cannot care for this witch and feel sorry for her. I guess the popular saying fits, 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.'

"Right I almost forgot that you took away my free will."

"What a silly girl you are indeed!" She laughs and takes my bowls over to counter and puts them in a basket. I guess that is the 'to be washed later' basket. "Now rest up girlie. You can see I laid out a mat over there for you to sleep on." I look over and see a cushion laying on the ground with a blanket and a pillow. I must getting five star treatment here!

I do not even argue or comment on my sleeping arrangements. I have done enough talking and crying for today. I just want to go to bed. I crawl over to the cushion and plop down. Now I can literally 'hit the sack' when I sleep because that is what this feels like. I tossed and turned a few times to get comfortable and when I finally did, I passed out.

* * *

"Girlie! Girlie! Wake up now. Hurry!"

I felt someone shaking my arm vigorously and I shot up into a sitting position and had a death grip on their arm. I think I could have broken it if I just added a bit more pressure to the bone.

"Oww, let go!" The witch howled back while trying to free her arm.

"Oh," I released her arm, "I am so sorry."

"You should be! I think that will bruise!" She rubs her arm and then picks up the dagger while throwing some clothes at me. "Hurry up and put these on. As soon as you are done meet me outside."

I do as I am told and slip into my new outfit. First I slip on the white undergarments. Then comes the gi. It is light blue with sakura flowers placed on the sleeves. I slip my arms into the long sleeves and wrap the cloth around me. It shows more of my chest than I would like it too. Next comes the skirt. I step into it and pull it up to my waist and cinch it, tying a crappy bow in the front. It is a dark blue and stops just a few inches above my knees. My older sister took karate for about six years so I knew how this type of stuff worked because I used to make her dress me up in her uniforms whenever she was not wearing them. Next came my long white stockings that came up to the tops of my knees, they also had cute little pink ties at the top to match the sakura flowers. Then I laced on my sandals and put on some dark blue shin guards. I looked down at myself trying to imagine what this must look like. Does she want me to seduce the men before I kill them? I try to cover up my chest but the gi will not close anymore.

My feet begin to move towards the door while I am still trying to cover myself up. I have worn things that have shown more skin, but it feels weird because I know in this time that this is probably way too scandalous. She did say my exotic look would be a strong suite so I guess she is exploiting it.

I step out the doorway and into a staring match. I stop fussing with my top and pick up my bow that I left resting against the hut and walk over to the witches side. She is glaring daggers at the blue haired man standing across from her. I run my eyes over him and notice that he is very handsome. He wore black puffy pants, I think they are called hakamas, tucked into his black boots and he wore a white gi. His obi was red and it held a long sword on his hip. He also had another sword strapped to his back. Well, I guess technically they were katanas. His face was smooth like porcelain, except for the scar that ran straight across his forehead, and his azure hair was pulled into a high ponytail leaving two strands to frame his face. I was struck by his beauty and almost perfection.

"So this is your bodyguard? A human girl. She may look demon but your magic cannot fool my nose." His booming voice was low and smooth. Kind of sexy, but he looked at me like I was a mere fly that has been buzzing around him all day. "Pathetic." Alright, now that kind of pissed me off.

"Aoi, as cocky as ever, do not underestimate my bodyguard! I have seen her do gruesome things to men that a few minutes before where laughing in her face." My eyes bulged and I turned to the witch. What the hell was she thinking? This dude, though beautiful, looked terrifying. I did not want to get into a fight with him. Hell, I barely knew how to fight! Sure I sparred with Katrina sometimes and I took a couple self-defense classes, but I never really fought anyone before! The witch turned her head to me, widened her own eyes and motioned for me to say something.

"Uh.. um.." I was having trouble finding my voice. I am shy by nature and to speak loudly I would usually have to clear my throat a couple times. "Mhm, mhm… Yes! I did do that!" Wow… that sounded so convincing Krista.

"Hahahaha!" He threw his head back in laughter. "Your guard is not very convincing, and the probability of her protecting you from me is very slim." He draws his katana from his side. "Unless, of course, you are planning to use her as a human shield, but that will only give you a small amount of time to run. Now, I will ask kindly only one more time. Make me the potion." He put emphasis on every last word he said. He meant business.

"I already told you no, and no means no! You will not bully me into making you a potion!"

"Just a second." I shouted out and pulled the witch to the side. In a hushed tone I said, "I thought you said you-"

"Shhh! Girlie his hearing is just as good as yours and can hear us! Stop being foolish and just do as I say!" She gave me a tap on the head with the hilt of the dagger. I rubbed my head out of habit but it did not hurt at all.

"But why don't you just tell him-"

"Shut up!" She hits my head again.

My mouth shuts and I cross my arms and turn back to the man.

"She's right I can hear you. What were you going to say human? I think I would like to hear the rest of that sentence."

I slightly turn my head to the witch and give her a lazy look.

"Ugh." She throws her arms in the air. "Alright you may speak. But don't say anything stupid."

I stick my tongue out at her. "Like I was going to."

"It… It was nothing. Nothing at all. Just a trick to catch you off guard! And I see that it worked!" I was usually pretty good with thinking on my toes and even though that was not my best comeback it was better than nothing and since I was allowed to say it I assume that it was not stupid. He looked at me for a few seconds. Sizing me up.

"What is your name human?"

"My name is… Krista." I did not know if I should make up a Japanese name to blend in, but I decided I would give my own, since my name was different maybe it was a good thing. It worked in with my whole 'exotic' look. It also let me keep my connections to my own time and world. It felt nice to use the name my parents gave me.

"Krista… a very strange name. Well hello Krista, my name is Aoi. Oh but do not worry about remembering that for long because well… let's just say, heh, you, won't be here long."

* * *

Authors Note: This one was a bit of a wait because I have been so consumed will finals, but finally they are done! Yay me! Anyways review if you like, I love to read them when I get them and they let me know that people actually like this story and want me to keep writing it. Also I would love to know what you guys think could be better or what you like. As for the timeline it is after the anime. So Rin is in the village with Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. It says Rin is 11 after the anime is over so we are going with that. The anime just ended and Sesshomaru is still travelling around with Jaken and Ah-Un. So the time line is 3 years after Naraku dies and a couple months after the anime finishes. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy it! Until next time.

12/16/15


	4. Ch 4: The Death of Me

I do not own Inuyasha, only my OC. I wish I did though.

* * *

He draws his katana and I am frozen. What the hell am I supposed to do?! I have never been in an actual fight, especially ones that involve weapons. Hell, I never thought I would be in this situation. So, I stick to what I know, notch an arrow and pull back the string.

"Whe-where did you get that?" The witch asked surprisingly. I turn my head and notice her eyes are glued to my strange looking bow. I let a smirk come over my face.

"A little gift I brought from the future. It's called a compound bow. It shoots faster and better than a bow from this time." I emphasized the words 'faster and better' so the azure man, Aoi, could hear them.

"Hah, your strange weapons will not frighten me, silly human. After all you are just a plain, weak human. What chances do you have of defeating me?" Oh, you poor demon. You do not yet know what the witch has given me. Are all demons this racist towards humans? Do we just look weak and helpless?

I let my bow do my talking and release my string. My arrow zooms across the field at a speed even my newly enhanced eyes have a hard time keeping up with. Aoi underestimated me, as I assumed he would with all that cocky attitude, and the arrow finds its way into his sword shoulder. Bullseye.

"That is impossible! How...did I not see it?!" He struggles to get out his words. Ok good, my bow does deal a good amount of damage to the demons here. He clutches the arrow with his free arm and tries to pull it out, only to shriek in more pain. I was hoping the arrow would make him drop his katana but I will take surprised pain over nothing.

"I would not try pulling out that arrow. That is unless you want to lose more skin and muscle. You see," I pull out another arrow, "the tips are called mechanical heads and that means that on impact they spring open and more little blades come out and imbed themselves inside of you. Very effective on making animals bleed out." That's right I know my bow hunting! Yup I am certainly my father's daughter. Knowing that I can actually use the information he taught me other than to hunt animals makes me feel really good. Kind of like I am paying him some sort of homage. He struggles for a few more times trying to pull it out but then decides against it. I feel a little victory at this win. So these demons are not all powerful as I thought they were.

My victory is short lived as I see him begin to push the arrow instead of pull. Is this dude crazy?! The arrow falls out of his back and he rolls back his shoulder a couple of times as if the pain is already starting to fade. Ok, maybe they are all powerful. I am not sure how a demons regenerative power works but I hope it does not work too fast.

"Hmph, I'll give that one to you human, but I won't underestimate your weapon again. Prepare yourself!"

This time he charges and I have one more chance to notch an arrow and shoot. This time he tries to dodge it but is still too slow. Instead of hitting his chest though the arrow nicks his side, getting a good chunk of skin in the process. He staggers for just a millisecond but quickly regains composure and keeps charging. I see his arm pull back and I can anticipate that his first strike will be for my head, so I quickly duck and take a few steps back. His katana skims the air above my head and I retreat. He takes a few more swipes at me. My chest, my arm and my chest again. I miraculously evaded all of them. I have to admit this is pretty cool. Ducking and dodging sword attacks like a pro makes me feel like I am in a movie. Except in this movie I might actually die.

As I said before I have never been in a real fight, but I do know I am not supposed to keep dodging the whole time. I have to attack back, but a bow is suited for long range attacks. His next swipe is straight down and he attempts to cut me in half. I raise my bow and use it to hold his attack. We are at a stalemate. Both of us are using our strength to push the other one.

"You are quite strong for a human, especially a female." That made a tick in my head. Sexism, of course I could not be as strong as a male. Pssh, I'll show him!

"Girlie over here!" I glance toward the witch who is frantically waving her arms around and see her holding a long staff with a blade at the end. I have seen this weapon before on TV shows and anime, but the name escapes me at the moment.

"Throw it!" I shout as I lift my foot and kick Aoi in the stomach. I drop my bow and extend my hand to catch the weapon. I take it into both hand and take a broad stance pointing the tip of the blade at him. Challenging him to come at me. He takes the challenge and charges again. I have noticed he has a problem with exerting too much force. I just have to figure out how to use that against him. I stick out the staff end and meet his blow as I side step. As fast as I can I then take my right arm back and he stumbles forwards with his momentum, and within one fluid motion I bring my left arm forward and slice through his back. He coughs up blood and turns back to face me. His face begins to look less and less beautiful throughout this fight.

"I thought you said you were going to stop underestimating me?" This pissed him off even more which had him charging at me again. Just what I wanted. A smirk comes to my face as I see my next move. I fell so much adrenaline coursing through me, this is almost fun! I feel in control of my whole body, in a way I have never felt before. With my newly enhanced abilities my reflexes have become three times stronger and faster than they used to be. It feels like I am riding in a roller coaster, which I love to do, and the adrenaline is hyping me up making me want more. As he gets closer he pulls his sword back to side his and makes a swipe at me. I again use his momentum to first, duck, and then I stick out the staff and trip him mid-swipe. He tumbles to the ground and I take this moment to snag his katana from his hand. He turns around and tries to push himself up but I have my blade positioned over his neck.

"Do it already human. You have won." His eyes met mine and I am snapped out of my trance. I can see the animosity in his and I know mine reflect the same look. What am I doing? What did I just do? A moment ago I was telling myself that I would hate to do what the witch told me to do, but I would have to do it because she commanded it. She did not even command me to fight yet. This was me. This was all me. His blood would have all been one me. Where did I even learn to fight like that? It started out with me wanting to wipe that smug look of his face and then it turned to self-defense, but this? This was just wrong. I did not need to kill him. He already said it, I won, so I did not need to take it further. I begin to feel ashamed of myself. I was actually enjoying this? What is my problem? What am I being changed into? I am afraid that if this continues soon I will not be able to recognize myself. No, I will do everything in my power to keep my own image. I will not be changed by this world and the feelings my new body gives me.

I removed my blade from his neck and tossed his katana in the dirt a little ways away from him just in case. Even though I was not going to let this world change me I was also not stupid enough just to hand it back to him.

"Get up, and never come back. Tell your friends that I guard this witch" I said coldly and hopefully he got the hint that I meant business. He looked at me with widen eyes. I am sure this probably does not happen here much. Before I could remove the blade the witch came running up to us.

"Stop! What are you doing letting him go? I want you to kill him!"

"Was that a command?" I did not feel the pull in my gut so I am assuming that wording is important in these delicate situations. "Why don't we let him off, he can be an example. A messenger to tell everyone not to mess with you." I turn my face to her. "We do not have to kill him."

"Oh girlie you do not understand the ways of this world. That is what we do here, we kill! It is very common."

"Well that is not what we do where I am from."

"Well that is what we do here and you live here now." Yeah…no thanks to you.

I turn fully to her, while still having the blade against his throat, and stare straight into her eyes. "I will not kill him unless you command me to. I will never kill anyone unless you make me."

"Ha! Trying to remain innocent and clean in this world! Impossible! Even the most powerful and purest of priestess can get a little dirt on them. What if I tell you, that if you kill him I will let you see your family once I get enough power again? Hmm…what about then girlie?"

My heart picks up speed. My family… I would get to see them again? I look at the man. His eyes bore into mine. His life rest in my hands. I could kill just one man, a man who has probably killed many, and I could be reunited with my family again. A question rises in my head and before I can think it through I ask.

"How long?"

"How long what? Until I have enough power? Well probably-"

"No, how long will I have with my family?"

"Oh!" She puts her finger to her chin and then she smiles. "A full two days!"

I realize at this point it is not even about this man anymore. It is about corrupting me. When did she decide that she wanted to do this? I will not fall into this trap. I will not walk down a dark path. No matter how much I want to see my family I will not do it by spilling cold blood. I close my eyes and clench my jaw.

"I will not do it unless you command me."

"Oh you are no fun! No fun at all I say!" She spouts out. So this was just a game to her. This woman really is a beast, and I work for her. Great. "Well anyways… kill him."

Before I can even protest my blade is through his neck. I let out a whimper. No! I could feel my blade break through bone and I knew there was no way survived. It felt so strange and sounded… disgusting. I turn my head away as I pull it out. So this is what my life with be. Killing when I do not want to, and I just have to figure out a way to cope with it. I think a part of me may have died with him. A part of my innocence that will never return. I know it is not my fault he is dead, it is the witch's, but the fact is that he died by my hand. She used me as her weapon and for that, I may never forgive her. Hell, I may never forgive myself.

I look down to his face and bend down to close his eyelids. I do not know what came over me but I felt this was the least I could do for this man. I do not even know why I pity him so much either. He was probably a terrible man. I am a strange creature indeed. Really strange after falling into that puddle.

The witch bends down and touches Aoi's blood. She rubs it between her fingers, sniffs it, and then wipes it in the grass. Umm gross much? She then gets up, brushes off her kimono and walks back in the huts direction. What was that for?

I walk towards the hut trailing behind the witch.

"So, can I see my family again? After all I did… kill him."

"No that was only if you killed him of your own free will, which you failed. I do not see the big deal though about killing him. He was a cruel demon. The word is better off without him. You made this region a lot safer, and saved many villages from being destroyed. They should build me a shrine for telling you to kill him!"

"But-"

"EHP, nope! Sending you back once took a lot out of my tank! I had so much saved up and you drained most of it with your silly need to see your family. No one really likes their family that much!"

"My 'silly need'?! Ugh you are, you are just the most annoying and frustrating person I have ever met! I- you know what I am done arguing with you. It gets me nowhere with you because you are just crazy! Just plain, old, bat shit crazy! Ugh!" I storm past her and when I am in the doorway I whip around and say, "I like, no scratch that, I love my family that much!" If there was a door I would have slammed it. I storm the rest of my way onto my cushion and curl up in my covers.

"And I am going back to sleep! And no, I will not do anything to that body outside! You can move it because I already did all the other work!"

"Don't worry girlie, I won't make you do that. You have done very well. Go ahead and rest. I will wake you if I need you."

See, this is what the witch does to me. She pisses me off and then makes me want to like her. Well, like is a strong word, more like tolerate her. She is taking me on an emotional rollercoaster that I really, really do not want to be on.

I snuggle into my cover and turn my back toward the wall. I find that my body is slightly shaking, no doubt from the traumatic event that just took place. I killed someone and it will not be the last life I take. I knew I would have to deal with this problem, I just hoped it would have been later than sooner. I take a few very deep breaths and try to calm my trembling body. This the time I really need the comfort of my family. Their reassurance that I am not a terrible murderer. I eventually decide that I am too tired to worry about this matter anymore. Maybe a good long nap will calm my racing mind and settle my body. Before sleep can take me I tell myself over and over, 'It is not my fault, I am not a bad person.' It does little to settle the fears that take hold of my mind.

* * *

That night a have a dream, no a nightmare. I am in oblivion. Nothing but darkness all around me. No walls, no doors, just vast blackness. I walk forward hoping that I will eventually see something.

"Hello, is anybody here?" I can hear my voice echo off into the distance. Very creepy.

I push on into the darkness. Eventually I come upon a girl. Her back is turned to me and she is hunched over, sitting on the ground.

"Hi. Are you ok?" I put my hand on her shoulder and she turns around.

I stare into my own eyes and watch as a smile creeps across my face. One that would make the Cheshire cat proud. I pull out the dagger and stab myself. Well, she stabs me. I thought I would have woken up during this time, because that what usually happens in dreams. Right before you hit the ground you wake up. Well, I did not. I also thought you do not feel pain, but I did. A great swell of coldness consumed my stomach where she stabbed me.

She pulls out the dagger and says "One." Then she disappears.

I am left in the void. Alone. I fall to my knees and try to cover up my stomach and stop the bleeding. My body should start healing, I should feel it, but it does not. My blood slowing trickles out in a steady, even pace. My mouth falls open and I try to scream, but nothing comes out. Silent tears stream down my face.

I wake up in a sweat, curl myself deeper into my cover and hope to never have a dream like that again. Little did I know that this was just one of many nights to come.

* * *

Author's Note: Here Krista has a bit of a mental breakdown. Don't worry though, she will figure it out somehow. The next chapter might take awhile to get out because I see this going in two different direction and I am unsure of which one to take. I am going through the possibilities that each road could take and I think I will decide soon, so do not fear! I will continue to write! Oh! I almost forgot that Sesshomaru will be making an appearance within the next two chapters! Until next time!

12/21/15


	5. Ch 5: I'm Awkward With Everything

So sorry for the long wait! It took me forever to figure out what I wanted to write and where I wanted to go with this story, and then life got in the way and school, and yeah... I have been busy. But here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, just my OC.

* * *

I woke up rubbing the sleep from my eyes and felt the drowsiness start to leave me. I sat up and took in my surroundings. _This is not my room. Where the hell am I?_ My moment of confusion soon vanished and my memory was brought back to me when I heard the shrill voice of an old woman, or witch in this case.

"My, my! Look who has finally decided to join the land of the living!"

She walked over to me and handed me some bread, a bowl containing an assortment of fruit, and a cup of water. I quickly chowed down on all the food and gulped my drink. I than thanked her when she collected my discarded dishes. I got up and began to do some stretching feeling, and hearing, my body pop. I let out a little yawn.

"Man, I feel good. How long was I out anyway?"

"Well I hope you would feel good after a slumber like that! You slept for five days!"

I deadpanned. "Five days?! How the hell am I still alive? Did you not think I died in my sleep or something? I'm pretty sure you can only go three days without drinking something! What the hell!" I fly up to her and start shaking back and forth by her shoulders.

"Awake and already yelling." She pries my hands off of her. "Huh, I liked it better when you were sleeping. Girlie you told me not to wake you, so I didn't. And of course, I knew you were not dead, you were breathing! I guess it's just a side effect from the potion." She turned her back to me and continued her mixing of strange plants and liquids.

"A side effect?" I throw my arms in the air. "What, so now I can go longer without food and water? How many more side effects are there? What, do I not age now too?" I folded my arms over my chest. Why the hell would she not mention side effects before?

"Well I don't know." She said that so nonchalantly it made me want to smack the shit out of her.

"You don't know?" I demanded.

"Are you deaf girlie? I thought I gave you hearing. Yes, I do not know. You were the first one it worked on. I don't know everything that comes with the spell. It achieved what I created it for so therefore it works. I do not know the side effect!"

"Great! This is just great!" I throw my arms in the air and stomp around the small living place. "Here is another way you have, maybe, permanently fucked up my life. That could possibly, oh I don't know, last forever!" I said exasperated.

"Well, unless you are killed."

"Oh, right thanks! Unless I am killed! No really, thanks for that friendly and helpful insight."

"No problem girlie."

I shake my head. This lady just keeps adding more stress to my life with each growing day that I am here. I let out a loud sigh and continue my stretching.

I need to find a way to relax. If only I could listen to some music. Oh what I would give to have my iPod or phone with me right now. Hear the vocals, the instruments, and feel the beat. That is a good way to spend a day. Music was a big part of my life and for at least half of the day you could find me with headphones on or belting out the lyrics as best as I could. Songs could make me feel a range of emotions and always find a way to take me away from everything and just live in the moment. In three minutes they could tell you a story; it is actually amazing what you can get out of one song. In a way, to me, they are like mini books. Wow, I really miss books too. I miss everything my former world had to offer me! I would spend countless hours there daydreaming about something interesting happening to me to take me away from my boring life, but now I find myself daydreaming about my so-called 'boring life'. Kind of ironic how things turned out huh?

I snap away from the negative thoughts that were sure to lead me down the road of self-pity and despair and try to focus on something positive. I will not shed unnecessary tears anymore. Granted my tears were not wasted on my family, but I need to move on. I told myself I would and now I have to follow through with that plan. Though saying it and doing it are two totally different things. I have to just look at this new world and take it as one of my daydreams actually coming true. Who knows, maybe I might find something here that it worth living for.

Lifting up my own spirits I decide that I have wasted too much time sleeping and need to explore. I need some action and adventure!

I walk to the door and grab my staff thing the witch gave me fight with yesterday. First things first, I should probably learn how to actually use this.

"I'm going outside to practice with…" Dammit what is this weapon called? "This thing."

"You mean the naginata?"

"Ha! Yes that is what it is called!"

"You want to practice with a weapon you do not even know the name of?"

"Well how am I supposed to get any better if I don't practice?"

"That's true! You looked like a six year old swinging a stick around yesterday." She let out a cackle. "It was quite entertaining watching you fumble around trying to look like you knew what you were doing."

"Hey! He is dead isn't he?" Though I hated to admit it, I had still won!

"Yes but that is only because Aoi was a mole demon. You know really bad eyesight, but really good smell. That is why he knew you were a human. Your smell is so different from the humans of this time I surely thought most demons would think you were something different. Another advantage to choosing you."

So I am guessing Aoi wanted a potion to give him eyesight. That is why he had a hard time dodging my attacks! But wait, this brings up another question that I tried to ask earlier but was rudely hit on the head, more than once.

"So why didn't you make him a potion?"

"Like I said before, demons are tricky. It's their blood. It is so different from human blood. So much harder to change and mold. It doesn't take well to potions. Therefore I do not give demons my potions."

"So why don't you just tell them that?" This all seems pretty clear to me. Close the shop for demons! Tell them you only can do humans!

"Why girlie, it's a matter of pride! I am to be the best witch alive! What will people think when I can only help the humans! What a useless witch I would be!"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at her stupid reasoning. So she would rather be hunted by demons than turn them down. Whatever.

I begin to walk out the door but I stop, remembering that I have one more complaint for the witch.

"You see this." I motion to my clothing. "Yeah what the hell is this? It does no good to protect me and even though I'm not a usually very prude girl when I dress, I still like to look somewhat decent."

"Well it's an enchanted outfit that re-stitches itself when torn. It is also quite beautiful, and do not worry about the armor, it would just slow you down. Your regenerative powers are way stronger than most demons. That I made sure to."

"Alright that's pretty cool," I give props where they are do, "but still, it's a bit too skimpy."

"Well that's too bad girlie. It works to distract both genders and does a good job of showing off your tan complexion which, as I said gives you an exotic look. It stays."

Well, I guess that ends that discussion. "Oh, but while we are on the subject of clothes, where are mine?"

"You mean those strange garments you arrived in. I threw them in a bag over there." She pointed to a satchel positioned next to my little cot.

I finally turn to exit the door and the witch calls out to me.

"Go into the village across the forest and ask for Isamu. He will train you to fight."

I nod, walk out the door and start my way to the neighboring village. Thus, beginning what will become my routine.

* * *

It has been four months since I have been sucked down into the past and became a witch's bodyguard. So that would make it March back at home. Well that's not including the whole time change, but math was never my strong suit. So I was sticking with March. The weather is different in Japan. It only got cold a few days but relatively it stayed not too cold but not too warm. I could feel a change in the air and notice that the trees started to get more vibrant, so I am guessing that the seasons are changing just like they would at home. How times fly when you are busy honing your killing skills.

My training with Isamu happens every day I am not occupied with a mission from the witch. At first I felt bad taking so much of his time but he assured me the witch was paying him well. When I asked her what he was getting she said it was one of her famous potions to give his wife strong, healthy and beautiful children. Seemed like a good deal as any to me. Train a puppet killer and in return you get a prosperous family.

Really though, Isamu was a great man and we got along quite well. Sure, our training started out really awkward and rigid, but that was mostly all my fault. Being the shy person I was I never asked any question and just followed what he said. We barely talked at all for the first couple weeks. I was also scared to use my full strength and I was still adapting to the new way my body moved. I did not want to accidently hurt him. Eventually I opened up to him and we talked it out. He assured me he was a lot stronger than most humans and had faced many demons before, so fighting me would not be any different. Before I knew it I was becoming a star pupil and making a great friend.

He is in his late twenties and is handsome, not in a way that a demon is, but in the normal human standards. Our training sessions were serious but we always had time to joke around and laugh. His wife, Satomi even started to invite me over for dinner every night! Even though I did not eat all the time, it was nice to be in a family atmosphere again. At their dinners I even learned of their little love story.

Isamu was in the army and was sent to protect Satomi's village from the demon attacks. One night when the demon was rampaging through the village for fun, Isamu was trying to get everyone to safety. He noticed that a woman was lying in the middle of the demons path and clutching her ankle. Isamu took action and quickly rescued the girl who would eventually be his wife. When he was not protecting the village Isamu and Satomi were inseparable, and to their luck the demon never came back. Recently, about four months ago, the blue haired demon stopped terrorizing the village and seemingly vanished. Isamu thought that was very strange and assumed the demon must have finally been killed. Very strange indeed. Since than he quit the army and started farming in this village abundant with blessed soil.

Their story touched me and it made me happy to know that some things like love, be it in the past or future, never change. They made me feel like I could live in this world. That there was hope for me to be happy again and find a purpose besides being a bodyguard for a murdering witch. They made me feel like I had friends and a family again, people who cared for me. When I was not away on commands by the witch I would spend all of my time away from that terrible hut and with my new family.

My missions from the witch ranged from retrieving herbs from dangerous places, bringing back heads from people who thought they could steal without being noticed, and fending of the occasional demon that wanted to be stronger through magic. Sometimes I would be sent on what the witch called her 'special missions'. In these missions I had to track down a demon of her choosing, and trail him until he was alone. Then when his defenses are down I would come in with a clean kill and hid the body. I would then bring back a vial of his blood to the witch, which she would proceed to dump into a bowl, dip her fingers in, rub it, smell it, and lick it. It was quite disturbing. Each time I did this she would always shake her head no and tell me "maybe next time." I have no clue what she is trying to do and every time I asked her, "What the hell are you doing?" She would always say it is not my place to know. To which I would very childishly respond to by stick my tongue out whenever she would turn her back.

I felt sick every time I was sent out for a mission that required me to kill someone. Not only for my victim, but for myself. I knew when I went to bed that night I would be stabbed again in the nightmare and the count would keep going up. Last I checked she, or I, creepily croaked out 13. That's about three people a month. My sanity would always start to unravel a moment after waking from the nightmare but I would just keep repeating "it's not my fault, I am not a bad person" and eventually it would lull me to sleep and I would accept it as the truth.

What a coward I am. I cannot even own up to what I have done. I knew this would happen. Now I just have to figure out a way to live with it. Something, I do not think I will ever be able to do, not matter how hard I try.

The witch kept telling me it is normal for people of this time to kill, and I even noticed that. But it is not what people of my time did. It was not how I was raised. I was hardwired to know that killing is taboo and bad, and I will always fully believe that. All life is sacred to me. In this era, that is not the case to these people. I have experienced enough death from here to last me a lifetime.

Not only does that fact that I am a killer keep me up at night, but also the thoughts of my family; and not just my immediate family, but all of my relatives that never got an actual explanation or good-bye. They just think I ran away without any reason. I feel terrible and it just eats at me at night. It also goes for my friends. I miss everything about everyone and it kills me. I told myself I would not let it get to me, but it's really hard. I pray before bed, asking whatever god can hear me to watch over my family and friends and make sure they are doing fine.

I can only hope that everyone accepts that I am gone and not coming back. But who am I kidding, not everyone is just going to accept it and move on. They are going to feel hurt and angry at me for leaving. What I would not give to go back just one more time and explain everything better. There were so many more things I should have said and done, but it is over for e in that time. This is my reality, and I owe it all to that witch.

We actually get along just fine though...surprisingly. Sure, I still hate her guts for dragging me here, but we have a decent relationship. I always thought that staying mad at someone gets you nowhere, it actually leaves you stuck in one spot, so I moved past that spot and decided to keep marching on.

She still calls me girlie and I call her whatever harsh name I can think of at the moment; I usually stick with hag and more recently bitch witch. I like the last one because it rhymes. We have not even asked each other what our real names are and I am perfectly o.k. with that. It would almost feel too personal, like we want to know about each other. That's another thing, we never talk about our past or our interest. We have nice, civilized conversations, but we keep our relationship to a business standard.

I am brought back to reality when I get hit on my rear by the broad side of Isamu's sword.

"Daydreaming again Krista?"

"Got to think of something besides your ugly face."

Isamu put a hand over his heart in mock pain. "Oh how you wound me."

We jump right back into our sparring. At first we are playing around but then we get more serious and within the next hour he is panting and sweating. I feel a bit tired, but could keep going. I owe that all to this awesome body. I have come to appreciate the abilities the witch gave me. No need to be grump over superpowers, which is what I like to refer to them as.

After our training Isamu and I take a swim in the little river that runs along the edge of the village. The cool water feels so nice after a hard workout. At times like these I actually enjoy my time hop to the past. No worries, just training with a good friend and relaxing.

After our cool off we head back to Isamu's house and have dinner with Satomi. We have a nice conversation about my past, well technically the future. I decided I would tell them everything after about the fourth dinner. Considering I had no one else to really talk to about all this stuff, it was just all pent up and I felt like I was going to explode. At first when I told them they felt pity towards me, than anger towards the witch. I was surprised they actually believed me, but considering some of the strange things that go on around here, I could see that anything is possible.

After I calmed them down I told them I was fine and was really happy that they would care so much about me. Now they liked to hear stories about all the amazing things my time had to offer. This time I was telling them about the radios, Ipods, and wonderful music I knew. I even gave them a little concert once we started passing the sake around and I gained some new found confidence. I danced around their house and sang my heart out for them. Dancing was something I always enjoyed and I joined a lot of clubs and even took a few lessons. My specialty was hip-hop dancing. I loved the quick movements and the smooth moves that flowed with the beats. It felt nice to let my hair flow around me once again as I did something I truly enjoyed. I have to admit, long hair looks really pretty when you twirl and spin around. After the impromptu concert I got a two person standing ovation and bid them good night.

"Krista has left the building." I joked to myself as I stumbled my way out. Man, who is going to laugh at my future references and all my cheesy jokes now? I got back to the witch's hut and passed out on my little bed.

I found out that I do not have to sleep as often as I used to. This was one of my side effects, but on the days when I have to take a life it was actually a blessing. I stay awake as long as I can to avoid that dream, but it always comes. My longest record for staying awake was four days, and let me tell you, it gets really boring when you never have to sleep. I just have so much time to do stuff! So when I do have the chance to sleep without getting nightmares, I sleep. I guess my five day sleep was due to all the stress my mind and body went through within one day. Now my normal sleeping time is about 6 hours, and then I am recharged.

I woke up feeling a little wobbly in the morning. Good thing I live with a witch who knew just the remedy to cure a slight hangover. When my body turned back into its normal functioning state the witch told me I had a new assignment.

This one was the most important one yet. It would take me about a day's travel to get to the village, but this time I would not be killing anyone. I would be kidnapping someone. I was to bring this person back to her unharmed and leave a trail so someone could come find him/her. When I questioned her what this was really about she replied quite rudely.

"This is my business girlie. You are to do as I say. Now," she holds up the dagger to make her point and speaks her command, "get ready as soon as possible and head out. Travel to a small village in the Musashi province. It is named Kaede's village after the old priestess who watches over it. Be careful while you are their not to get caught so you have enough time to get a head start, but I want them to be able to track you!"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Leave a trail. So who am I taking and why are they so important?"

"I will tell you later why I need her once she gets her." So it's a girl. "Her name is Rin and she is about 11 years old. Black hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and quite the cute little human. No more questions, just get going. Now!"

My body went on autopilot and I immediately started gathering my items for my travel. A little girl? What could she want with her?

* * *

My travel went just fine. I enjoy the journey because it gives me time to think away from everyone. It's just me and the dirt road. I hum a little tune to myself as night starts to fall and I find myself at the edge of the village. I go off the road and set up a little camp on the edge of the forest. I will gain some intel before the darkness totally takes over, and then I will make my move. It has actually gotten scary how good I am at this. Through my training with Isamu my fighting skill has sky rocketed and even the witch admits I could take on more than half the demons now. Hell, I even felt confident I could.

After camps all put up I creep closer to the village and get a look around. The village is backed up by rows and rows of rice fields and had a generous amount of houses. It was actually quite bigger than I thought it would be, which would not be an advantage to me. This meant more ground to cover and more places the girl may be.

I decided I would need to get a closer look.

I put my hair into a french braid that has now become my signature look because long hair sucks. I have mad appreciation for all the girls who can keep it long without going crazy. In my second mission it kept flying in my face and almost resulted in my death. I guess it's true, beauty is pain, or in my case almost getting your head chopped off. I threw on my cloak and left my naginata at the camp. The cloak looks very superstition, but it's the only way to cover up well, everything that looks foreign and strange on me.

I walk through the village and act like I am just passing through. I stop here and there to look at the wares some of the villagers were selling and I even buy some food to munch on. I come across a field and notice a miko and a man with silver hair and dog ears. Strange. They are staring off and my view is obscured by a house. I walk around the house a bit more to get a view at what they are so focused on and notice they are watching a young, black haired girl and a teenage boy with brown hair and a full body black suit. The boy gives a flower bracelet to the girl and she jumps up and gives him a hug. His face flushed red and he clumsily hugs her back. I let a smile fall on my face. It's actually a really cute scene. The girl turns her back to the boy and shows the miko her bracelet. My eyes widen and latch onto the girl. It is her, it is Rin. I have found my target.

I snake around the village some more and keep to the shadows. I trail the girl and her guardians. I am assuming that they are not her parents because one, she looks nothing like them, and two she calls them by their names. At least I am not stealing her away from a home, but even that lame excuse is just trying to make myself feel better about doing this.

I tried to turn around many times on my travel, but as always it is futile. Even if I wanted to not take her, the witch told me to be back in no more than three days, and once I grabbed her I was to race back as fast as possible so eventually my body would act on its own accord and I would end up with the girl back at the hut. Better do it my way then the daggers way.

The miko and dog man enter a house on the edge of the village close to my camp. Perfect. The girl follows behind. I go back to my camp and come up with a plan. That man is going to be a problem. He is not full demon, but he has it somewhere in his blood. He would definitely notice if I just waltz on in there. Good thing the witch gave me sleeping powder. Where would I be without her magic? Probably chilling back at home with a normal life, but I digress. I pack up camp and make my way back to the house.

I wait outside their house and listen to their breathing. It is even so that means they are sound asleep. I slink into the door and walk over to the miko and man first. I dump a small amount into my palm and blow it over their faces. Their bodies glow a light yellow and the powder has taken its effect.

With that taken care of I walk over to the other side of the house and find the girl sound asleep. I bend down, blow the powder on her face and pick her up gently. I leave a piece of my cloak that I tore off early so they would be able to follow me back easier.

* * *

The powder just puts people in an undisturbed sleep. It does not lengthen it, so by the morning the girl started to stir in my arms. I tied her arms and feet together just in case she tries to flee. I do not have time to chase her around nor do I want to accidently hurt her in the process. Her eyes flutter open and she looks up to me and I blurt out the first thing I can think of.

"Please, do not scream. I'm sorry, but I am just following orders. We won't hurt you. I can promise you that. I am uh… really sorry" Why do I have to make everything awkward?

She blinks a few time before responding.

"Don't worry, Lord Sesshomaru will save me. He was supposed to come visit today and he will find me." Then she looks away and just watches the scenery pass with a little smile on her face like this is nothing to her. I feel bad for doing this already and now she just makes me feel even worse. How many times has this happened to her? Does she even care, or is she just acting not to be afraid?

After running for about an hour straight my curiosity, and the growing silence, gets the better of me and I ask her, "Who is Lord Sesshomaru?"

Her eyes light up. "He is a very powerful demon Lord who saved and still protects me. He is my Lord and I am his ward. He is also one of the kindest, most amazing, strongest person there is!"

She speaks so highly of him and seems proud just to know him. That must be why the witch needs her. To attract her Lord! I pick up my pace and run back as fast as I can. If he really is a demon Lord then he will be way harder than all of the other demons I fought. Could I even be able to fight him? I push the thoughts out of my head. The witch has a plan, she will know what to do. There is no time to think negatively and psych myself out.

I approach the outside of Isamu's village and the evening starts to set in. The girl's stomach starts to rumble. I forgot. She needs food. I have gotten used to only eating only once a day because I am never hungry anymore. I find a small stream and prop her up against a tree. I start a fire and catch her a fish. After cooking it I untie her hands and let her eat.

This is so weird. Kidnapping is weird. What do I say? God, why am I so awkward! I finally push back my hood and rub my head. This witch is giving me all kinds of headaches with her little missions.

"Wow...you are so beautiful. Are you a demon?" The girl breaks the silence.

"Oh um," I almost forgot I had my hood on this whole time. "Thank you… you are very cute yourself. My name is Krista and no I am not a demon. Just a human like you." Well sort of.

"Oh, well I have never seen a human who looks like you. My name is Rin."

"Yeah I know your name, I mean I had to know it to find you and all." Way to make it creepy Krista.

"Krista. That is a weird name."

"Yeah well, where I am from Rin is a weird name."

"You're from a different place? Where are you from?" She sits forward a bit and her eyes grow. She is excited. So young and curious.

"Umm," how do I explain this? "Let's see. My home is very far away from here. I uh…" I glance at her face and her eyes are glued to mine. So big and round. Full of curiosity. Should I tell her? I never promised the witch not to tell anyone, and I never planned to keep a secret. Besides, she is just one little girl, it cannot hurt to tell her right? "Can you keep a secret?"

She nods her head vigorously and quickly swallows a mouthful of fish, "Of course I can!" She breaths out, "Please tell me!"

I let out a chuckle. "Alright," I scoot closure to her, "I come…" I pause and look around us for dramatic effect, she mimics my action. "From the future!"

I throw my hand in the air and my hair bellows out a bit. I smile and stare at her waiting for her response. She stares back and for a while says nothing. Maybe she does not believe me? Hmm. Well now I look stupid.

Suddenly her eyes widen, they are so expressive, and she blurts out, "Oh! So you come from the same place as Lady Kagome!"

"Lady Kagome?"

"The miko whose house I was staying in."

"What do you mean same place?" She could not be the future to. Could she? I do not want to get my hopes up, but I always tended to no matter how many time I told myself not to.

"Lady Kagome is from the future too. That is what she told me."

My heart beats faster and faster. Someone else is here too! How did she get here? Can she take me back to my time?

"This Kagome. How did she get here? How does she go home?" In a flash I am directly in front of the girl and a few inches from her face.

She pulls her head back a bit and blinks a few times before answering. "Well Lady Kagome is married to Lord Inuyasha and does not go home anymore. I do not think she can. I think the well is broken."

"The well?" I fall back on my butt. There goes my chance of finding another way home.

"Lady Kagome used to travel through the Bone-Eaters well, but she said it does not work anymore."

"Oh, I see." My heart drops and my body feels cold. Another hope destroyed. I knew I should not have gotten my hopes up, but I never learn.

"I'm sorry if I made you sad."

"Oh no! It's not your fault! Thank you for telling me, Rin." I wave my hands around frantically. Me not being mad at her brightens up her spirits and she sends me a dazzling smile. This girl is too sweet, too innocent. She does not need this trouble in her life! Damn the witch and her stupid mission. I can get whatever she needs in a different way!

Before I can think about the consequences I untie the rope around her feet. "Run away. As fast as you can run back to the village and to your Lord. They probably already noticed you are missing and are on their way now. If you take the path you should run into them. Please go now."

"Are you sure? Won't your master be mad at you for not bringing me back?"

I rest my hand on her cheek, let out a breath and flash her a sincere smile. "You are too sweet, thinking about me at a moment like this. You have to run. Now!"

She hesitates at first but I stick out my arm and point towards the road. She takes off.

My body moves on its own and I run after and pick her up. I cannot fight the daggers power. I throw her over my shoulder and at top speed proceed the rest of the way to the hut. I will be there in less than two minutes and if I cannot fight this pull in time the witch will have her.

"I'm sorry! The witch has me under a spell where I have to do everything she tells me, and right now my order is to bring you back!"

"That's okay. Maybe Lord Sesshomaru can save you too!"

"Yeah Rin...maybe." I do not think I sounded hopeful enough so Rin goes on to try and cheer me up. Such a nice kid. Just like Milo. They are about the same age even. My grip on her tightens and tears form around my eyes. I blink them away as I step into the witch's hut.

* * *

Authors Note: Alright so now we have meet Rin and next chapter we will finally meet Sesshomaru! I have three different scenarios for the next chapter and I am unsure as to which one I will use yet, so it might take me bit to decide. Hopefully though I will have it out by next week. I would like to apologize for my writing if it gets bad at times. I am new to this and just doing it for fun, but I really enjoy it! I also want to apologize for my description of Krista in the first chapter. I usually do not like when people describe a person all at once, but at the same time I really want to know what they look like, so I just went with that. What do you guys think about songs in stories? Sometimes I like them and sometimes I don't. I was thinking about adding some but I would like to know what you guys think. Leave a review and tell me how you like this and what I could improve on. Also if you have any ideas for chapters go ahead and tell me that too! I would love to get some inspiration from you guys! Thank you so much for reading!


	6. Ch 6: Try

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Just my OC.

* * *

"Oh look who is back so fast!" Good! Good! Set her in to corner over there and tie her back up" The witch hobbled outside as I set Rin down and apologized softly, telling her not to say a word. "I can feel his power approaching! My little one, your Lord is very powerful!"

The witch comes back inside and walks over to me.

"You will stab the girl once in the leg if her Lord does not agree after...mhmm… the third time!" She pushes a small dagger into my hand and closes my fingers around it.

"What? You said we would not hurt her!"

"I said you were not to hurt her while bringing her back here. Nothing about not hurting her once she got here."

How could she trick me like this! Then again, I really should not be surprised, this witch is all about her little tricks.

I look back to Rin and frown. I am so sorry. I am a terrible person. I rub my face with my hands. Why can't I ever go against the witch? Why am I not strong enough to stand up to her? I gather up my courage and march up to the witch and give her my best intimidation glare.

"Why the hell are you doing this?"

"Well I did say I would tell you when you bring her back, so here goes." She pulls me over to the other side of the hut. "You see I created you by using a lizard demon's blood, a very powerful and old one who was a friend of mine. When he died his mate sent me vials of his blood at my request to experiment with magic. Every time I failed and could never find a way to alter demon blood, it was very frustrating, but one day while I was mixing potion after potion into the blood, I accidently knocked over a vial of human blood into the bowl and thus I created a new hybrid blood. This is the same blood that now flows through you. Granted you are not a half demon, but your blood has mutated to resemble one. And, since he was a lizard demon, that is why your regenerative powers are so great."

"So that's why you had me do those special missions!" It finally makes sense! Wait, "You think that her Lord's blood will be as powerful as the other demon's blood, don't you?"

"Right you are girlie! In fact I know it will. His aura is so great I can feel him getting closer with every passing second! Everyone knows the power of the Lord of the West! And now," she pointed to Rin, "we have his weak point. Now if things get bad you are to fight of the Lord and above all protect me. Got it?"

I nod my head and went into a daze. So much information to process in such a little time. I just found out I am some weird hybrid mutant and there might be more like me if I do not do something. Rin could also be hurt if I cannot make a plan. Above all I need to save Rin!

I have a sinking feeling in my stomach. I have a bad feeling about this. My instinct are telling me to run away from this crazy hag, but my body is commanding me to stay and protect. I really do not want to hurt Rin! Hopefully her Lord with agree to the proposal before it goes too far.

In the middle of my worrying a loud crash is heard coming from outside. The witch squeals.

"He is here. Girlie hold the girl!"

I do as I am told and rush over to Rin and hold her to my body. I look down at the small dagger in my hand. All I need to do is move my hand a few inches and I can cut her ropes. My hand begins to shake as I have a battle within my own body. I slowly bring the dagger closer and closer to the rope. My breath becomes labored. My body is fighting me. I have to do this! With a last push of my willpower I bring the dagger to the ropes and cut her hands and then her feet loose.

"Run to your Lord! Quickly!" I shout to the girl as I run toward the witch and tackle her.

"Get off of me you insolent girl! How are you disobeying me?"

"I...will not harm... an innocent child!... Never again!" The first time was the witch's fault and I will not allow her to do it again. I knew I would be turned into a monster, but I did not think I would have to harm a child. This world is merciless. Sure, it was an accident, but one I will never forget and one I will always blame the witch for.

My head begins to get covered in a sheen of sweat and I am brought back to thinking about my current situation. I am literally fighting off every single muscle in my body. It a struggle to breathe. I scream, trying to relieve the pain from disobeying the blood running through my body. My temperature starts to rise and I do not know how much longer I can hold her down.

I look up to see Rin through sweat soaked strands of my hair that have fallen out of my braid. She is almost out the door when suddenly a man steps into the doorway. An amazingly, stunning, beautiful man. He looks to Rin and then to me and the witch struggling on the ground.

"Wait outside with Jaken an A-Un. You will no longer stay in that village."

Rin nods, but before leaving she says, "Please do not hurt Krista-san Lord Sesshomaru! She is the pretty one and she saved me!"

His eyes lock with mine. I see gold and am caught off guard by his perfection. Perfectly smooth pale skin that almost glows surrounded by long tendrils of shining silver hair. His face is beautiful with a crescent moon in the center of his head and two purple stripes along his cheek. He made every other demon I ever thought was beautiful look like trash. So this is the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru.

While I was busy drooling over him the witch took this time to wiggle out from underneath me and hit me in the head with the hilt of the dagger.

"You damn brat! Protect me!"

As the words left her mouth Sesshomaru made his charge and drew his sword. Instantly I am up off the ground and using the small dagger to parry his attack. He adds in a few more strikes and pushes me and the witch back towards the wall. He is strong. If this continues any longer we will be pinned. I need my naginata. I quickly come up with a plan and put it into action.

During his next strike instead of blocking I take the hit to my shoulder. His sword gets a clean cut along a part of shoulder and I clench my teeth. It stings, but it is bearable. I grab the witch and roll us to the side away from his advances. I grab my naginata and turn around to take his blow head on with my own.

The witch takes this moment to try and hobble out the house but Sesshomaru sends a green whip out of his hand that hits the ground right in front of her feet and sends her on her butt. If this was not such a serious situation I would have busted out laughing, but alas, I am fighting for my life. My body takes up a new position so I can block the witch from Sesshomaru's path. He narrows his eyes at me and strikes again. This blow is way harder than any others and it sends my naginata skidding away. His strikes before were hard enough to block, but I am starting to think he was not using his full strength. If that was his true strength then I have no hope. I back up a bit but am stopped by the witch's command.

"Do not get any closer to me! Fight him off!"

So I start using my fist. I try to punch him in the gut but he flicks my hand away with the broad side of his sword. I keep trying to nail him but to no avail. Finally he gets tired of my game and grabs my hand mid punch and adds so much force I can hear my bones begin to snap. I scream out in pain. I have not felt pain like this in a long time. It strange to like it, but I do. I have been derived from the feeling from so long that it is almost refreshing to know that I still feel it.

He then throws me to ground but I my body bounces back up against my protest to stay down. Faster than he can react I am directly next to him and punch him square in the jaw.

His head snaps to the side and he is sent into a little daze and I take this time to help the witch up. Turning my back to him was not a good idea. I feel the brush of a whip against my back and I fall the ground in searing, burning pain. Okay, never mind, I hate pain again. During my fall I take the witch down with me. She yells and pushes me to get up, but my back is still burning. It's not healing fast enough. I struggle to get into a kneeling position and turn to face Sesshomaru. He is standing above us with a pissed and bruised face.

At this moment I thought I would be scared, but I actually find myself calm. Looking death in the face makes me realize that I am ready to go. To give up this stupid fight. I know there is no way out now and I am okay with that. I was never going to see my family again, I was just fooling myself, and the witch was fooling me. I do not need to live this life anymore. Honestly I have been losing hope for a long time and just kept tricking myself into believing I would eventually be okay, but now I can admit that I will not. I will not be okay, and I am okay with that. I am okay with dying now. I see him raise his sword and close my eyes and prepare for the impact. I am ready.

"Please." I whisper my last words and close my eyes as a tear rolls down my face and I feel blood splatter against my back.

My back?

I quickly turn to see that the witch is cut open from her neck to her stomach and blood is spilling out everywhere as she falls face first to the floor with the dagger still tightly clutched in her hand. Red spills out from her sides and the ground drinks up the liquid. She will no longer cause me harm. She will no longer make me harm. I turn back to Sesshomaru and search his eyes for an explanation, but they are just a blank stare.

"You have saved Rin, so I have saved you."

He turns to walk away but I fall to the ground and grab onto his pants.

"Please no! Please kill me too!" With the witch went my only chance to get home. My hope died when she did. What will I do with myself now? I am completely alone. No purpose, no need to stay here any longer. Tears burn my eyes and I do not try to hold them back. I will allow myself one more chance to cry, to just let it all out. "Please, I am begging you to kill me."

I look up into his eyes and this is the first time I saw an emotion in them. Confusion and anger.

"I have just spared your life, an honor I do not give many. I suggest you take it and never cross my path again." He speaks with venom and superiority.

He snatched back his leg and my hand falls to the ground. I push myself up into a kneeling position and speak through my tears.

"Use me than. Take the dagger, it will make me do whatever you tell me to. I know you probably won't even use it though so this makes it even better. You are already powerful enough without me, but I can protect Rin. Obviously she could not be properly protected in that place. Use me to protect her. You saw me fight against you, I am good enough to protect her when you are not around."

Sometime during my crying and aimless talking I started to make sense. What I said was true. I could do that. I could still have a purpose, a need to do something, a reason to keep living.

He turns to me and sizes me up. He gets on one knee and looks me directly in my eyes.

"What makes you think I need you to protect her?"

I sniffled and wiped at my nose. Time to stop crying. I need to pull myself together. Just when I thought I could finally rest in peace, my desire to live kicked in. What a strange creature I am. Back to being serious.

"Well for the obvious reason that I kidnapped her means she is not safe. I have no life to return to, no purpose. I did not want to hurt Rin, or anybody for that matter. Please, take me with you."

"Can she please come with us Lord Sesshomaru?"

I look up to see Rin standing directly behind him looking over his shoulder to stare at me.

"She is really nice, and she did try to save me. Plus when you leave I get lonely with just Jaken to talk to."

She turns to Sesshomaru and gives him the biggest smile to which he looks back to me, sharpens his eyes and says, "Hnn."

He gets up and starts to walk away from us. Rin squeals and jumps up and down and tells me to get up so we are not left behind. Wait, he agreed? That is what that sound was, a sound of approval? I stand up, a little wobbly at first, but it seems my back has finally started to heal.

"Wait." He pauses but does not look over his shoulder. "The dagger, you forgot it."

Faster than my eyes can see he is upon me and has my neck between his hands. His nails draw blood from my neck as he begins to lift me off the ground.

"Your death should be enough motivation to protect Rin."

He drops me and I flood my lungs with air. It seems today will be a day for me to feel pain.

"Okay good point," I choke out, "but what if someone else picks it up and uses it against me? See we need it."

"Then take it." He keeps walking away. I push myself up and run to stand in front him with my arms stretched out.

"I will not ever touch that terrible dagger. If you have it no one could ever get it from you and use me against you. If I held onto it then maybe someone stronger than me could get it and use it, but no one will be able to get it from you."

His eyes narrow and he gives off a murderous stare.

"Please," I look away from his dangerous gaze. "I really don't want to touch it."

He stares me down for a few moments before turning around to pick up the dagger and put it in his clothes. With that he walk past me and continues on. Not a man of many words huh?

I scramble to quickly collect my stuff and all my worldly belongings. It does not take much time because I have so little. Just my original clothes, a change of clothes, and a blanket and cushion. I strap my naginata onto my back and look around the room to make sure I did not forgot anything in my haste. As I scan the shelves I notice they are bare. I walk over to the tables and also notice that all of the witch's belongings are gone. The selves held all of her potions and the tables held all of her tools. Where did they go?

"She must have had an enchantment on her items."

I whip around to look at the new voice. It is a small toad-like creature. Very creepy looking, but not nearly as creepy as his staff. That shit was terrifying to look at. Two withered and wrinkled head on top of a tall staff. Gross.

"What?" I finally manage to get out.

"Ugh… let me explain. She must have had a spell on her belongings to send them to someone else when she died. An apprentice or close friends to continue her work. Witch's like to keep connected to one another. Now hurry up you slow girl. Lord Sesshomaru sent me to get you because you are taking too long. Do not anger my Lord. He was already gracious enough to spare your life. Let's get moving quickly!"

His voice is like nails on a chalkboard. Okay, it's not that bad, but it definitely is annoying. I keep a distance away from him because he honestly scares me. He is definitely the strangest creature I have seen yet.

I walk outside the hut and see Rin hugging that miko, Kagome, and telling her goodbye. She then bows to the dog-eared man and he ruffles her hair to which she gives him a goofy grin. She then turns to smile up to her Lord but catches sight of me. She waves me over.

Before I run to greet her I turn around and look towards the forest. That way is to Isamu's house. I could run and live with them, but… no I could not, Sesshomaru has the dagger now. I almost forgot. I am still bound by that dagger. I will always be attached to that accursed item. I smile off into the woods and send a little prayer for Isamu and Satomi, hoping that they have a grand and wonderful life together. I sling my satchel over my shoulder and head towards Rin. Towards my new life.

"Krista-san! This is Lord Inuyasha and his wife Lady Kagome. She is the one that come from the future!"

"Hi, I'm Krista." I hold out my hand for a handshake, but quickly pull it back remembering that that is not how they great people in this time and that I broke into their house earlier and stole Rin. My face heats up and I quickly bow. "I am so sorry about before, but I was under a spell and had no control over my actions."

I do not dare lift my head up. I clench my eyes closed waiting for them to get mad, but a hand gently touches my shoulder.

"No need to bow Krista-san." I raise my head. "My name is Kagome and Rin tells me you are from the future. I assume you are American by your looks and accent, and your manners." She laughs at that last part. I guess my Japanese manners are terrible. And accent? I did not know I had an accent? I guess the spell just changed my language, not my voice.

"American? What is that? Some weird type of demon?" Inuyasha begins to sniff around me and I slowly bring my head back.

"No ha-ha. American is not a demon. Krista-san here is from another country called the United States of America. It is very far from Japan. You have to travel across the ocean to get there!" She brings her attention back to me. "Rin says you are human, but is that true?"

"Yes it is. The witch changed me into this by mixing my blood with demon blood. She choose me because of my looks and said that I was the first person it ever worked on. I am not a demon or half demon, just a strong human." I shrug my shoulder and offer an awkward smile. I feel like I am being interrogated. But do I really blame them?

Inuyasha leans in to sniff me one more time. "Ya don't smile like a human or demon. It's weird. I can't get a proper scent off of you. What do you smell Sesshomaru?"

"She smells strange." He answers in his monotone voice. Almost like he is not even interested in what we are talking about. What could be more fascinating than a person from the future!

So does strange mean bad… or what? I discreetly sniff my shoulder. I think I smell fine. These demons are weird with all these scents and stuff.

Sesshomaru cuts us off from all further conversation. "We must be leaving now. Jaken, Rin. Let's go."

What about me?

"Alright goodbye everyone!" Rin happily waves. "Come one Krista-san."

Oh, so he just did not want acknowledge me. What a jerk.

"Wait Sesshomaru!" Kagome calls out. "Rin has to collect her stuff from the village! And," She turns to me and grabs my hands, "Krista-san. The well doesn't work for me, but maybe it will work for you."

"You mean… I could go home?" I ask timidly. Almost too scared to say it out loud, thinking that once I do, it might all go away.

"Well I don't want to make any promises, but it might." She gives me a hopeful smile.

I could go home! I could see my family! I could live a normal life again! Could I? All the strange things I have seen. All the terrible things I have done to survive. The blood, the gore, the murder. Could I go home? Do I have the right to go home after all the stuff I have put my family through? I told them to move on, now I am just going to show back up in their life like nothing ever happened. No! Why am I thinking like that! Of course they would want me to go home! Of course they would want to see me! They still love me! That is where I belong! Right?

I am torn between what to do. Do I try to go home? Or do I just stay here and accept the path my life is on? What is the right path? What if the well does not work and I get all my hopes up for nothing? I would be crushed. But is that a good enough reason to not try? No, I have to do this. I have to try. I could not life with the regret of never trying.

"Alright! Please take me to the well! I want to try."

"Krista-san this is great! You might be able to be with your family again!" Rin jumps up and down and grabs my arm.

"I know! I'm so happy for the chance to try." And I am. I am happy for trying. For knowing that I did all I could to try and get back to my family one last time.

"Oi! Are you girls going to stay here and talk or are we going to get back to the village! Sesshomaru is already way ahead of us!" Inuyasha calls from down the path.

"Inuyasha! Why didn't you wait for me! Honestly," Kagome huffs," you would leave your own wife."

"Hey I'm waiting aren't I?

Kagome smiles and starts to run towards Inuyasha and I follow with Rin's hand in mine.

I at least have to try.

* * *

Authors Note: First of all I would like to thank you all for the reviews! You guys make me want to write all the time, and I truly wish I could update faster! Sorry this took awhile but it took me forever to finally decide that this is how I wanted it. Hopefully it is up to your standards and trust me it will get more and more interesting as the story goes on. Where did all the witch's belongings go to? You'll find that out later! I have many plans for this story! Please leave a review on what you think and if you have any suggestions or questions in case if I messed up or missed something. Until next time! XOXO


	7. Ch 7: Bows, Butts, and Bears

Just to let you know this is a super long chapter. 22 pages word document. I did not think there was a good part to cut it off at so I just made one really long chapter. Anyways... on to the story!

* * *

We traveled back to the village at a leisure pace. Well at least Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin, the strange two headed horse-dragon thing, A-Un, and me. Sesshomaru, oh, I mean "Lord" Sesshomaru as that toad thing called Jaken has told me to address him, took off to the sky as soon as we began walking and have not been seen since.

Kagome and I spent most of the time talking about what has changed in the world since she has lived here. It was nice to talk to someone who actually understood half the things I was talking about. She was really interested in how much our technology has advanced, especially cellphones. Inuyasha and Rin had many questions about the stuff we were talking about and we tried to explain to them the best that we could, but it is pretty hard to explain a cellphone or a movie to people who have no clue what electricity even is. Inuyasha grasped some of the things faster since he has been to our time before but it was still hard to find the right words to explain everything.

Another thing they are interested in was my bow. I had it strung along on my satchel and Kagome was the first to notice it. She said she loved to shoot and always wanted to shoot one of the "high tech" ones from our time. I promised her that before I left I would show her how to do it and let her get in a few shots.

When night started to set in Inuyasha said we should keep moving through the night so we could get back to the village faster. We put Rin and Kagome on A-Un because they started to get tired during the long walk. Rin quickly fell asleep and Kagome soon followed her. Leaving just me and Inuyasha alone.

I take a good look at him out of the corner of my eye. He is handsome in the way that Sesshomaru is beautiful. His face is more rugged and his skin is darker. His hair is more wild and untamed compared to Sesshomaru's perfect glossiness. His ears make him look adorable and I strangely really want to touch them. His eyes are the same magnificent gold as his half-brother, yet Inuyasha's are bigger and hold so much more kindness than the cold Lord's do. His kindness only goes to Rin. I wonder what kind of connection do they have? Well I guess with no one else around I could ask some questions about this mysterious and dangerous Lord that I may come to serve.

"So Inuyasha…" His ears swivel in my direction and he turns his head. So cute. "What is the relationship between Rin and Sesshomaru? Is he like her father… or I don't know something else?" I mean what else could he be? He does not seem like the kind of person to just take in children. And from most of the demons I have encountered they usually do not hold humans very close to their hearts. So maybe she is like a bastard child or something and the mother died.

"Keh, like that bastard would ever have a child with a human. He would sooner lose his arm again than have a hanyou as a kid." Lose his arm again? "Anyways, no, Rin is not his kid." He scratched the back of his head. "Sesshomaru saved Rin's life for some unknown reason and ever since then she has travelled with him. She lived in our village for a while, but obviously that didn't work out."

"Yeah, again, I'm sorry bout that."

"Tch, it's okay, stop apologizing. Rin never really loved living in the village anyway. She always missed my asshole of a brother and would cry herself to sleep the nights he left. He is definitely not her father, but to her he is like her father. I guess he likes her, I mean he hasn't killed her yet."

"Oh I see." Did not expect that. The cold Lord to have a soft spot for a young human girl. It was really nice of him to care for her. Very sweet of him. "So I take it you don't like your "asshole of a brother" very much"?

"Keh not really. He is okay now, but he still pisses me off a lot."

"Hmm. A little advice from someone who lost her family. No matter how much they piss you off or drive you crazy, you should always cherish them and be thankful that you have them. God knows I would have appreciated my little sister more if I knew that all of this would have happened. Obviously I don't know what is going on between you two, but it's just some harmless advice."

He shakes his head and snorts. "Yeah why don't you tell that to him first?"

"Hey relationships are a two way street, it is never one person's fault."

"Keh whatever. As soon as that guy learns how to show me some respect than maybe I could act a little more...brotherly." He said that last part like it actually hurt him.

I laughed. Talking to Inuyasha was refreshing. He was straight forward and I always admired that about a person. It was one thing I strived to be, but I usually always end up beating around the bush.

"So, you talked about your little sister. Is she your only sibling?"

I was surprised Inuyasha would even care to ask. He seemed nice enough but I did not think he would be this concerned. Of course, maybe he just hated awkward silence as much as I did.

"No she isn't. I have four other siblings. An older brother and sister and a younger brother and sister. I love them all so much, even if at times I want to murder them. You see I may not always like them, but I will always love them. My sister, May, the younger one, would always hate when I said that to her, but with her it was definitely true." May always knew how to push my buttons the most, but I guess the same went for me too.

"Wow, big family."

"Yup it is. It's awesome though, I love having so many siblings. Well, I guess if things stay the way they are now I am going to have to say that I loved having so many siblings." I offer up a forced laugh.

"Hey, hey! Don't get all emotional with me! Kagome's the one who is good with all of that stuff." He comically waved his hands back in forth to try and disperse my grief.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just hard not to think about it now. But don't worry, I already let out all my tears. I don't want to cry anymore over this matter. My family is lost to me and this is my last chance. After this I will stop looking for a way." It is not that I want to stop, but I feel that anymore of this will drive me crazy! I gave up my family once and that was really hard to come to terms with, and now I will have to do it again. This is something I never wanted to live through, yet here I am about to go through it a second time. My hopes have been shredded once and now I am getting them up again. This time they could be completely obliterated, or, they could come true. Either way I will accept the outcome.

Inuyasha nods reluctantly to me and at this we both decide that silence might be good thing for me. I need to sort out my feelings. For the rest of the trips duration we walk in silence, but my head is anything but quiet.

* * *

We finally arrive back at the dead of night. The village is in complete silence as our little group makes their way to Inuyasha's house. Sesshomaru is waiting outside of Inuyasha's house along with Jaken. We bring Rin and Kagome to the house and allow them to sleep for the rest of night. I am informed by Jaken who was told by Sesshomaru that we will leave in the morning right after Rin collects her belongings and says her good-byes. I am then told to get some sleep since I am merely just a human and should get proper rest.

"Thanks for the concern but I don't need the sleep. I guess you could say there are perks to the weird powers."

"Stupid girl! Lord Sesshomaru was not showing you concern! He simply does not want you to slow him down!" Jaken waves his staff around in my face. I really do not like that thing. I look up to Sesshomaru and his gaze is lazily set in our direction.

I look back down to Jaken.

"Well you can tell "Lord" Sesshomaru that I will be just fine and will not hinder him on our journey to wherever. That is, if the well doesn't work and I am stuck here." I finish off my sentence by sending a look towards Sesshomaru. I can give mean looks too! He simply walks away, towards the woods and has Jaken scrambling after calling, "wait for me Milord!" Why did he not just come and talk to me. Am I even too much of a freak for him? He seems so...distant. His distance make me unsure of what I should think about him. Rin loves him, Jaken worships him, Inuyasha strongly dislikes him, and Kagome, well… actually I am not too sure what she thinks about him. Sure, I am very thankful he saved me and did not kill me, but I do not know how I am going to get along with him. That is, if I even have to get along with him.

I walk into Inuyasha's hut and find a spot next to Rin and lean against the wall. I close my eyes and try to even my breath. You think after almost being killed and then pulled around to another village by kind strangers one would be tired. Yet I am not tired at all, nor do I want to fall asleep and it has been awhile since I last slept. Adrenaline, mixed with fear, is rushing through my veins. All I can think about is tomorrow. Sure, I could try and leave right now, but I promised to show Kagome my bow, and… I am scared. I am frightened by that well. By that hope that can be destroyed. I should want to run to that well with full speed and jump right in, but what if it does not work? I am scared of being hurt again.

With all these thoughts running through my mind I find the morning light greeting me sooner than I thought. I stand up, stretch and walk outside. I follow the sounds and soon find a small river to wash in. Come to think of, it has been awhile since I washed. So I shimmy off my clothes and jump in.

The water feels so nice against my body that I decide to spend some time swimming around. I hear a noise and duck behind a rock. I listen to try and identify the voice and I soon come to hear two female voices. One belonging to Kagome and the other an unfamiliar voice.

"Inuyasha said he saw her heading towards the river. I wonder where she went?"

"There are some clothes over here Kagome. Do these belong to her?" The new woman holds up my clothes and I come out from behind the rock.

"Hey Kagome!" I bring my arm up and send her a wave.

"Oh there she is! Hey Krista-san!" She waves her arm and then motions to the other woman with her. "This is my friend Sango. Do you mind if we join you?"

"Uh no that's fine with me."

They undress and quickly jump in. They let me use their products and I am very thankful for that. I never got to take any since the witch magically transported all of her items.

I never skinny-dipped or showered with another person so this was a little weird for me. I mostly diverted my eyes and tried not to think about it too much. Eventually though, I got over being embarrassed and just accepted it. I have learned to adapt quickly in this new world.

We talked about the future again, and again, we had to explain everything to Sango. She eventually just gave up on trying to understand what we were talking about and just listened. She seemed nice enough and was strikingly beautiful. I liked her.

"Krista-san you hair is so unusual. The texture and the color… Oh! But I mean it's also very beautiful too! I have never seen anything like it." Sango said after I let her and Kagome wash it for me so to stop their insistent begging.

"Oh Sango you should see it when it dries! It is even more beautiful than! It looks like a wave of spun gold!" Kagome says as she works through my long tresses.

"Heh thank you. Got it from my father!" At even this small compliment I could feel my face start to heat up. I could never take a compliment without a fierce blush appearing on my face. "And please, just call me Krista. I am not used to the honorifics you guys use so Krista is just fine."

"Alright Krista." Sango confirms. "So you say your father has this hair. Is this normal for your time? Kagome had informed me about your situation so I know you are not a demon."

"Um, yeah it is. I mean everyone has a range of hair, eye, and skin color. It is not too odd for people to look very different in my time. The place I come from, America, is nicknamed The Melting Pot or Salad Bowl because so many races come to live there."

"Wow that sounds amazing!"

"Ugh I always wanted to visit America!" Kagome shouts out. "I could have my senior year if I did the foreign exchange program, but I wanted to stay home, close to the well just in case."

"Well I always wanted to visit Japan, and I guess I did. Just a little off on the exact time period."

We all laugh and finish washing ourselves while talking about our adventures.

When we get out I put on my clothes that I arrived in. I figure if I am going home I should be wearing normal clothes and not those strange, and somewhat annoying, garments. I wrap my arms around myself and enjoy the feeling of my regular clothes. It feels like… home. I feel at ease wearing my comfy clothes.

After we get dressed we head back to Inuyasha's hut and I retrieve my bow so I can show Kagome how to use it. On our way to practice shooting we are accompanied by Inuyasha, Rin, Jaken, Sesshomaru, Sango, her husband Miroku, and Shippo. Shippo was an adorable little fox demon with auburn hair, big green eyes, and an extremely puffy tail sticking out of his backside. What struck me was that his feet were actually fox feet! It made his cuteness go up by ten thousand points!

I was surprised when Sesshomaru joined our group because so far he had seem like the loner type, but he said he was interested in the type of weapons we produced in the future and wished to see what the humans created.

Miroku was a good looking monk and father of three. It really surprised me to find out that Sango had three children because her body looked perfect! She was fit and I would have never even guessed that she ever gave birth. I must ask her secret to staying fit.

Anyways, when I was introduced to Miroku he hurriedly grabbed my hands in front of everyone and talked about how wonderful it was to be in the presence of such an enchanting woman. This seemed to be really forward for people of this time, but I guess you have people like this in every time period. Of course due to his actions, my face instantly heated up and I had trouble forming my words to say thank you. I soon had even more trouble finding out what to do as I felt a hand caress my butt.

What?

I immediately busted out into a fit of laughter and had to grab my aching sides.

Everyone looked at me with confusion on their faces, well everyone except for Miroku because Sango buried his face into the ground the moment his hand wandered, but I could not help it. Who just cops a feel like that so suddenly, and in front of their wife? It could have been from embarrassment or because I truly thought it was funny of him to be so brazen in his actions, but it was very humorous to me. The odd stares continued but I simply just shrugged it off and said it was no big deal, no harm no foul. Besides, I think Sango gave him a good enough punishment.

We got a little ways into the forest and I picked out a tree a good distance away for us to practice with.

I first gave a little tour of my bow and explained what I knew about it. I then went on to talk about the arrows and what they were made out off and how they were special. After my little speech we got to the fun part, the shooting.

"Alright, so like I said, you have these three colors and they all represent a different distance away from you. The one at the top is for closer range and the one at the bottom is for further range. Remember that because it is very important when you look through the sight."

I proceeded to take my position, notch an arrow and pull it back. I aimed through my sight towards the center of the tree trunk. Then, I let it fly.

And fly it did, straight onto my target. Perfect bullseye.

I got little claps and cheers along with "wow" and "amazing". Sesshomaru even seemed a little impressed. That last one meant it was actually pretty cool.

Kagome eagerly hopped up to me and asked if she could try.

"Sure!" I handed her the bow. "The sight will be a little off though since I am about a four inches taller than you, but otherwise everything else should be fine!"

She nodded her head vigorously as I stepped away to let her do her thing. Her first arrow nicked the side of the tree and flew into the forest. She grumbled and notched another. This one hit the tree, but really low. She steeled her gaze and repositioned her body again. She was more determined this time. She notched another arrow and this time, it landed just an inch away from mine.

"Wow great shot Kagome!" I said and patted her on the back. "You adjusted to that really quickly."

"Yeah well I'm stubborn like that."

"Tell me about it." Inuyasha mumbled, but ears picked it up perfectly. And I gave a little snicker.

"Huh? Did you say something Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quizzingly.

"Just that you did great!" Inuyasha walked up and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you." Kagome blushed and smiled lovingly at him. Aww...so cute.

"Oh Krista! I am sorry but I think I may have lost one of your arrows."

"No you didn't, I saw where it landed. I'm going to go get it. Besides, don't worry it happens. You should have seen how many I lost the first time my dad took me hunting. It was an embarrassingly large amount."

With that I raced off into the woods and quickly spotted the neon orange and blue fletching's on my arrow. I picked it up and ran back to meet the group.

When I stopped they all stared in amazement. Well, everyone except Sesshomaru. He was still indifferent.

"What." I said and quickly turned around. Was there something behind me? Not finding anything I turned back to them to still see them staring at me. "What is it? Is there something in my hair?"

I clutched onto strands of my hair trying to find something in them but I could not feel anything.

"No Krista it's not that." Sango reassured me. "It's just that, we never knew what you were capable of."

"Yeah." Inuyasha scoffed. "I mean Sesshomaru and you told us some things, but I didn't think ya could have ran that fast."

"Oh, heh, yeah. I can do that and a lot more. Pretty much anything you can do." I can do better. I finished off the tune in my head. I can do anything better than you.

"Whoa well that's pretty amazing than!" Kagome exclaimed!

"Yeah… I guess." I shyly remarked.

"If you don't mind." Miroku looked deep in thought. "Do you think I could examine you?"

"Knock it off you perv! I am right here!" Sango angrily exclaimed will knocking him on the head. That will leave a nice bump.

"My beloved I would never stray from you!" Miroku said all the while rubbing his head. "Besides I was being serious. Krista-san if it is alright with you I would like to examine your body for any spiritual presence."

"It's just Krista and sure." I said a little weary. I was not afraid of Miroku doing anything weird, but what could he possibly see or feel?

"You just need to stand there and I just need to touch some main parts of your body." He began to explain as he stepped forward and touch my forehead. "I am just looking for any type of energy that clashes against you natural energy."

He proceeded to touch my throat, the center of my chest, my stomach and then two points above my knees. He put his hand to his chin and walked behind me. He touched the center of by back and I heard him make an "hmm" noise. He then crouched down and I felt a hand grasp my butt.

"Epp!" I jumped away and spun around to find Miroku kissing the ground and fuming Sango and Kagome standing around him. I shook my head and laughed. Apparently this guy does not learn his lesson.

I heard a small "I just couldn't help it" coming from the ground.

"Honestly I can't believe you!" Sango shouted out and marched away.

"Miroku I thought you were being serious!" Kagome added on.

After Miroku got up and dusted himself off he apologized to me and said he was being serious, until that last part.

"I detected nothing different about you. No spiritual or demonic energy. You feel completely human."

"Yeah," I said, "You got a real good feel of that." I laughed at my own joke and Inuyasha joined on in. Kagome and Sango's anger quickly faded as they laughed along with us.

Miroku sighed. "Yes I suppose I deserved that one."

After my laughter died down I said, "But really though, I have no clue what the witch did to me. Hell, I don't even know if she knew what she turned me into. But as long as it doesn't affect me going home, I don't really care. I mean I still look normal, so I'm good. I can hide the strength and other abilities."

"Speaking about going home..." Kagome says. "Would you like to try that now? Sorry for keeping you here longer with the bow."

"It's no problem! I'm really glad I could show you guys the bow." Kagome goes to hand it back to me, but I wave my hands. "No you keep it. If the well works it is all yours. I can buy a new one at home."

"Really?! Thank you so much!" She jumps at me and envelops me into a big hug. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I hug her back and repeat that it is really no problem.

We make our way to the well and I peer in. It looks...dark.

My heart rate starts accelerating and my palms begin to sweat. I am freaking out. This well is the deciding factor. It is either going to take me home, or make me call this place my home. I wipe my hands on my leggings and turn around.

"Well guys, it's been real." I give a little salute and go to hoist myself over the edge of the well.

"Tell the future I said hi!" Kagome calls.

"If I can tell it, I'll make sure to tell it you said hi too."

And with that I throw myself over the side.

* * *

My feet slam into the ground.

I don't feel any different. Nothing smells different. I look up and I am greeted by the same sky that was above my head moments ago.

It didn't work.

It didn't work.

What am I going to do?

Well, I already know that answer. Travel with Sesshomaru. But how am I going to live here. Before I always thought there would be some way with the witch still around, but with her gone I am at a loss. I do not know where to even look for the next way home.

Do I even want to look? My heart is breaking right now. My eyes are stinging but I will myself not to cry. Not now. I can cry later. My body starts to shake and I stomp my foot on the ground. Get a hold of yourself Krista! You knew this was a long shot, yet you still did it. You did this to yourself, you knew this could happen. Now I just have to deal with decision and move on.

I jump up to the wall and push myself of the sides until I reach the top. I come flying out and land right in front of the wells opening.

I cast my head down. This is how it is going to be. This is my home now. I clench my fist.

"God dammit it!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I turn and punch the wood.

The wood starts to splinter under the impact of my fist.

"So that's why it looks like that." I hear Kagome say under her breath.

"What." I turn my head to her.

She jumps back in shock and Inuyasha comes in front of her.

"Nothing, just that at home one of the planks is splintered like that. It must have been because you punched it."

"Wait, so this was like this in the future? Exactly like this." I point to the spot I crunched and Kagome slowly nods from her spot behind Inuyasha. They think I am angry, but I am exactly the opposite. I am elated!

"Well, that's great then isn't it?!" I walk towards them. "It means i was supposed to be here! It means that I am supposed to stay! Right?"

"Um, I guess so."

"And here I was thinking that my whole life was going to be ruined now, but it is supposed to be this way. I'm supposed to be here."

Maybe I was just trying to fool myself into thinking that was the truth, or maybe I thought it was the truth. Either way, it made me feel better knowing that the wood was like that.

"Krista are you okay." Sango puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I ask with a smile, but then I feel something roll down my check.

A tear.

"Damn it." I take my sleeve and furiously wipe at my face. I inhale. "Yeah I will be fine, I just need some time. Alone."

I go walk away but am stopped in my tracks by Sesshomaru. I keep my head to the ground and go to walk around him, but again I am stopped. I whip my head up to look at him.

"What the hell man, move!" I blurted it out before I could stop myself. I knew I should not be rude to him by the way everyone else, except Rin, walks eggshells around him. But I did not want to deal with it right now. I cannot control my actions right now.

His eyes narrow at me so I mimic his action. He keeps standing there. I can play this game too.

"You are to travel with me now and we need to get moving. You have already wasted my time by showing your silly weapon. We need to move now woman."

"Sesshomaru-" Kagome started but I cut her off.

"First of all, I know I have to travel with you okay? Thanks for letting me, and I really mean that. Second of all, that 'silly weapon' has killed many unsuspecting demons. And lastly, I have a name, it's Krista, and I would appreciate being called by it."

I can audibly hear everyone gulp.

"You do not talk to Lord Sesshomaru that way human!" Jaken pipes up and tries to whack me but I grab his staff and yank it from his tiny hands.

"Shut up! Haven't you been listening toad? I am not human! I am this lab-created freak who can't even go home!" I throw the staff into the woods as far as I can. "Fetch! And yes," I turn and point to Sesshomaru, "that was a pun on you being a dog demon!"

With that I shove past him and stride off towards the river. He grabs my arm and I immediately react by wrapping my arm around his and pulling him closer. His eyes widen and I use this moment of surprise by slamming my fist into his face.

I turn and take off towards to river, moving my legs as fast as I can. I leave everyone behind, including one super pissed off Lord of the West.

When I finally got to the small river I planted myself right on the ground. I thought I would take time to cry here, but I only had one thing on my mind right now.

OH MY GOD I JUST PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE! I AM SO DEAD NOW!

I am freaking out! I am just surprised he has not caught up to me yet. Maybe Inuyasha held him back? Or maybe he is just wanting for me to return so he can kill me later. I do not know, but I am so scared right now. I mean really though. How stupid could I be?

I sigh.

Way to go Krista. The rest of your journey is going to be super awkward now. That is, if he lets you live.

I cradle my head in my arms and just sit in silence for a while. Listening to the way the water moves, the birds chirping in the afternoon, the wind pushing its way through the leaves in the trees. It is actually quite calming and I feel myself start to settle down. I take a few deep breaths and start to hum along with the tranquility of this land.

At times, this place is amazing. Not everything is touched by man and you can truly appreciate the beauty in everything and get lost in your mind.

Which is exactly why I did not hear the footsteps approaching.

"Krista-san?"

"Ahh!" I yelp as I turn around to the small child right behind me. How was she so quiet?

"Rin, Jesus. You scared me."

My first response had her jumping back, but now she giggles and sits down right next to me.

"I'm sorry you can't see your family."

"Yeah kid, me too."

"But I can't see my family either, but I'm still happy! We can make you happy!"

"Really now?" I ask with a smile growing on my face. "Alright then, I think I will take you up on that offer." How can a child so small, be so strong?

I grab her into a big bear hug. "Thank you Rin. You have been so kind to me."

"You're welcome Krista-san!" She returns my hug eagerly.

"Just Krista"

We sit there for a while hugging each other and giving comfort. I do not know what happened to her family, but it seems she has a new one now, so maybe I can get lucky too and have something like that.

I wipe away the last of my tears and give her one last squeeze.

"Alright Rin, on a scale of one to clowns, how scared should I be of Sesshomaru?"

"Clowns?"

"Right, right, never mind. How mad is Sesshomaru?"

"I don't think you need to be scared of him, he is really nice!" Yeah, only to you kid. "And he didn't seem too mad. He just told me that we would be leaving as soon as you felt better."

Yeah, I am sure those were his exact words.

"Well I think this is as good as I am going to get. So, if you are read, then I am ready."

I stand up and dust off clothes, guess I have to change back to the weird garments again. Rin jumps up to her feet.

"I'm ready! I have wanted to travel with Lord Sesshomaru again for so long! I liked it here, but Kohaku is not around much and Shippo rarely comes around too."

"Who's Kohaku?"

"Umm… he is the person I like." Suddenly the sleeves on her kimono got really interesting.

"Rin that's so cute!"

"Yeah… last time he was here we… kissed."

The last word was said in such a small whisper that if it wasn't for my hearing, I would have had to ask again. But damn! This little girl has gone further than I have and I am 20! Wait, I guess I am 21 now. My birthday was in February and I am pretty sure it is passed that time. Huh? I cannot believe I almost forgot that.

"Rin that's great!" I scruff up her hair a bit. She is too cute!

"Just don't tell anyone yet."

"Why?"

"Kohaku wants to wait until his training is over before we get married so we are keeping it a secret now."

"Married?! Isn't this a little too soon?"

She looks at me with pure confusion. "No. I am almost thirteen. Most girls are married by then."

Right I forgot. The past is different

"Alright, it will be our little secret then." I hold out my pinky to her. "I pinky promise!"

She looks at my hand then up to my face. "What's a pinky promise?"

"Well, when two friends make a promise to do or keep something they make a pinky promise so they know they will keep it. Like a contract to keep it!"

"How do I do it?"

"You just take your pinky," I grab her small hands and take out her pinky, "then you wrap it around mine and we shake our hands up and down," I wrap my pinky around hers and proceed to shake our hands, "and there you go! We pinky promised!"

"Wow! That's so cool! On our trip you have to teach me more stuff! You are so smart!"

"Alright Rin, no problem." I ruffle up her hair a bit.

My hand slows on her head. Milo. I would do this to him sometimes, but not anymore. They would be about the same age. I get the same vibe from both of them. So full of life and energy; they both care so much for other people. I will never hear his dorky laugh or see that weirdly, cute, crooked smile of his. I will not be there for any more of his birthdays, his graduations, or his wedding. I will not be there for any of my siblings. Never again will I walk with them through their journeys. They will never be there for me either. How am I going to do this alone? No friends, no family? I cannot function on my own!

"Is something wrong Krista?"

"Huh?" I am snapped from my dreadful thoughts. "No, no." I continue my ruffling. "Everything is going to be fine." I hope.

We walked back to the village hand in hand with Rin, but as soon as she caught sight of Lord Sesshomaru she left my side for his.

"Come on Krista!" She shouted from over her shoulder as she trotted to her Lord.

"Alright be right there!"

I have to say my goodbyes to Kagome and the rest first. There small group is standing on the outskirts of the village and Kagome hands my satchel.

"Here you go, I put your clothes and few supplies in there for you. Some stuff to wash with and some herbs for healing. You may not need them but who knows when they will come in handy."

"I also put a few of my old pieces of clothing in there for you. Some stuff from my fighting days that I outgrew, but they might fit you if you ever need to change." Sango added.

"Fighting days?"

"Yeah I am from a demon slayer clan."

"Impressive." I remark. Truly, very impressive. How much cooler can this women get?

"I know we only met for a day," Kagome starts, "but I feel like we really connected, and I just want to say I will miss you!" Kagome gives me a hug and I hug her back.

"Yeah I will miss you too, but I think we will visit from time to time." I pat her back.

"Alright, I think my brother is getting pissed this is taking so long." Inyasha remarks from Kagome's side.

"Right, I need to get going!"

I step out of Kagome embrace and quickly give a quick hug to Sango and Inuyasha. The former did not seem to take physical contact well and did not quite know what to do. It was cute.

"Where's Miroku?" I was not planning on giving him a hug, since he may get handsy, but I still wanted to say goodbye.

"Oh he is with the kids right now, but I will tell him you said goodbye." Right I forgot Sango has three kids. Three kids and she still looks perfect!

"Well, alright. I guess this is it! I will see you guys later! Thank you so much for everything and all the kindness you have shown me!" I give them a proper bow and set my feet towards my new travelling companions.

I pick up my pace and come to stand in front him. Is eyes are hooded and not in the sexy way. Sure, he always is looking fine, but these eyes are set with an angry fire. I immediately cast my eyes away and bow.

"I am sorry for my outburst. I took my anger out on you when you have been nothing but kind to me." Sort of. "I was wrong for it but I was really angry at the moment and you poked the bear, but I apologize for lashing out on you, it was wrong of me."

I look up and notice that his eyes have soften a smudge. I guess it better than nothing. My eyes fall to his mouth, wow his lips are perfect, but my attention was drawn to the bruise that formed on the side of his mouth.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't know I would leave a bruise!" I quickly bring my hand up and rest it on the spot. He pulls his head back upon my contact. "Ah, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I wave my hand around comically as my face turns red. "That was really forward of me!" I need to remember not to touch people so much! They do not seem to like so much physical contact here! Well, everyone but Miroku and Rin.

But it was nice to get a different reaction from him. The ways he eyes widen for a split second and the sharp intake of breath he took. I smirk.

"Do not concern yourself, this injury is nothing to me." There comes his smooth voice.

"Well I just feel bad. Here, I have something that will make it feel a little better."

"You do not need to do that. I told you it is nothing."

I ignore him and reach into my bag and act like I am going to grab something. He waits for me. I quickly bring my hand out, kiss my finger tips and place it gently on the bruise.

"There! My mom always said a kiss would make everything feel better!"

There it is. The eyes widening again and for a brief moment a new expression fills his face. Embarrassment, but is soon replaced by one I am becoming familiar with. Anger. Now I am poking the bear.

"Alright! Like you said, we have wasted enough time! Let's get a move one! Come on Rin! Adventure is out there!" I grab her hand and we quickly scurry off giggling to each other while being followed by a fuming stoic Lord and an imp who is bristling for me to get back here and stop acting so childish. If I would have turned around I would have seen the previous group with their mouths to the ground. Maybe I could get used to this. Maybe I could live here. Maybe I could do this.

* * *

Authors Note: Whoa Krista is getting a little bold isn't she? Even surprised me when I wrote that. They are going to fall in love slowly though so that might be the only contact they will have in awhile.

Man, that took a long time to write everything that I wanted to get in, and even then I still did not fit everything in. Thank you guys for the follows, reviews, and favorites! It means so much to me that you guys would even read this! I have a really good story line for this and I can finally get onto the traveling section. It will only get better from here! Any comments, questions or concerns feel free to leave them! I love hearing what you guys think! Until next time! XOXO!

Oh and what do you think of the cover art? The first drawing was of her in her regualr clothes, but it was very rushed and not that good. This one shows what Krista's outfit from the witch looks like. I may color, but idk I might ruin it.


	8. Ch 8: Call Me a Dreamer

Super sorry for the wait! Read Author's Note on why I have been such a bad Author.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, just my OC.

* * *

I have not slept in two weeks, and I have been traveling with Sesshomaru for about a week now. Everything has been going well, despite my sleepiness, but I kind of enjoy the feeling of being a little sleepy.

I spend most of days walking, which is no problem at all considering all the stamina I have gained from the witch. I seem to never get physically tired or exhausted. Rin and I keep each other company and spend most of the day talking to each other. Jaken even joins in on our conversation sometimes. He actually is not that bad. Sure, he can be annoying sometimes, but I had a little brother and nothing could ever be as annoying as he once was.

I think about my family every day and wonder what their days are filled with. Do they worry about me? Have they decided to move on? Will they ever forget me? I do not think I could ever let a day pass by without thinking of them at least once. I entertain myself by thinking what they might be doing right now. I can see my mom doing paperwork in her office, my dad sitting in his chair after he gets off work, Milo playing video games or having nerf wars, May working on her homework and filling out college applications, and Nightfury just laying around, maybe basking in the sunlight. I miss those mundane days. I would trade almost anything to have them back.

I am brought out of my reverie as Sesshomaru graces us with his words.

"Wait here."

There, his two words. I think the most I heard him talk was about ten whole sentences, and that was just in a day. He mostly keeps to himself and only speaks when necessary. Maybe he is just shy. I know that was always my reasoning for not speaking much, but he does not seem like that type of person. Maybe he just hates talking. Yeah, I could see that.

Sesshomaru flies off and leaves Rin, Jaken and I to entertain ourselves. Who knows how long we could be here. One time he left us for five hours. Five hours of just sitting in the woods, waiting for him to return! Most of the time Rin and I pick flowers, Jaken finds food, or I do since he can be pretty incompetent sometimes, what did they do before me?

Rin and Jaken love to hear about my time and all the cools things we have accomplished. It is actually really easy to impress them, but sometimes Jaken doesn't believe what I say and then we get into an argument which always ends up with him hitting me and then me hitting back and then I feel bad because I always hit him too hard, and yeah...it reminds me of my little brother a lot now that I think about it.

A few times we have been attacked by demons and other little creatures, but they are easy to take down. I try to just scare them off, or let Jaken finish them off, but I do kill them if I need to. This time I actually have a really good thing to protect, so I do not ever feel too bad about killing them.

I actually like my life like this. Being on the road, going on adventures, sort of, and being free. I hated my time with the witch. I never really knew how bad it was until I was out. She was always in control of my time. If she needed me, she used me. Damn my feelings and my life, I was her tool that she used however she saw fit. Sesshomaru has never used the dagger, ever, and for that I am grateful to him. Unlike the witch who now I only hold resentment for and wish I could have given her the final blow. She took my head and scrambled it around. She may have never physically tortured me, but my conscious and mind have deep scars that I do not even want to touch yet. So I do not, I just leave them there for now. Maybe when I have more free time, and a true real friend to listen, I will let it all out, but for now, I just want to be content with the life I have at the moment. One day I will confront the dreams and find peace within myself, but not today.

Rin and I set out to find flowers while Jaken catches some fish and builds a fire. After we eat we start to braid our flowers into crowns and then play a game called the princess and the prince. Rin is the beautiful princess who was taken away by the evil dragon, Ah-Un, and the prince, me, and my squire, Jaken, must go save her. It's basically role playing a story I made up. So every time Sesshomaru leaves, we pick up where we left off and I tell a little bit of the story each time. Right now we are at the part where the prince is kidnapped by the evil wizard who took the princess, Rin also plays the part of the evil wizard and she enjoys it because she gets to make up and evil laugh that is actually quite adorable. The prince eventually escaped due to the help of his squire who was not captured and they sneak out of the dungeon and into the giant castle to find the tallest tower and save the princess. I stop the story here today for the suspense and promise that it will be finished next time. Rin cannot wait to see how the story ends, and even though Jaken says he does not care, I think he also would like to know the ending.

Sesshomaru comes back about 30 minutes later and tells us to pick up camp and keep walking. I only wish I knew where we were walking to, but every time I ask I am met by silence and by Jaken saying I do not need to know. I then send him a dirty look and way it always shuts him up. This time though, I am determined to know where we are going, not for my sake, but for Rins'. She has not slept in a bed for a week and has not had a decent meal in a while either. So I gather my courage and speak up.

"Sesshomaru." Jaken sends me a look and Sesshomaru does not stop walking. Ugh. "Lord Sesshomaru." I hold back the sarcasm in my voice, but not the eye roll. "I think we should stop at an inn or something, or at least tell us where we are going or how far away we are. Rin needs a bed and some good food. She is a growing girl. These years are important for a girl's health."

He stops and looks back at me. Those eyes always make me lose my sense of thought, and that damn face is so perfectly beautiful I always feel a slight blush when he looks at my eyes, but I never look away. "Rin is fine. She has done this before and never complains, maybe it is just you who needs the break. I should not have brought you along if you were going to slow us down" He turns back around and continues to walk.

Why this arrogant big jerk! I puff my cheeks out and I feel my temper flare. I look over to Rin who is currently sitting atop of Ah-Un and she smiles towards me. "I'm fine Krista, really I am."

She is too sweet to ever demand anything at all. So I will be the one to do it for her.

"Look Lord Sesshomaru, you let me into you little group so I could be here for Rin. Well I am going to be here for Rin and watch over her. She needs a place to be. She needs a home with a roof, a bed, and good food every once and while. I am doing what is best for her. On this matter I actually know a lot more than you, because I am actually a human, sort of. That doesn't matter really, I at least was one, so I know what she needs and what is best for her.

He turns on me and marches up to my face, but I am not going to back down on this matter. He can try and intimidate me all he wants. He stands a hands reach away from me and I am forced to look up to meet his eyes.

"You think I do not know what is good for her? I know what needs to be done and I will do it. I let you come with us because you seemed pitiful and you saved Rin. She liked you so I let you follow. You have nothing to say in this matter. I know what she needs and I will provide it."

He kept staring at me trying to get me to accept his challenge or back down. Well I accept sir.

"Oh do you really?" I step closer and close the distance between him. My chest now touching his. "Did you know that she could probably start her period soon? Do you know her body is going to be going through some very noticeable changes and she needs all the nutrition she can get to make sure it all develops right? I don't think you know how well a girl's body works like I do." Always talk about periods to make a guy back down.

We stare at each other down, well him down, me up. He does not back up so neither do I. We stay like this for a while, just staring, and once again I am trapped by his eyes. They are so intense and so beautiful, that seems like the only word I use to describe him, but it's true. He is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. From his silver hair to alabaster skin. The perfect mouth and nose. Perfect and beautiful. Not to mention this perfect body I am pressed up against. I can feel his muscles beneath the clothes. God I hate him, yet I am somewhat attracted to him. I blame it on him being the only guy around me and me being somewhat horny.

I send him a coy smile and rest my hand on his chest and gently push him back. He intensifies his glare and grabs my hand off of him. I sigh and pull back.

"Sesshomaru I don't want to fight with you, really I don't. I just want what is best for her."

"We are heading to my home where Rin will be taken care of. We will be there in about two weeks' time, three if you keep stopping us." Oh, so he likes to be funny huh?

He ends the conversation and turns around and walks right back on his path.

Mission accomplished.

"Thank you!" I call out to him, but he does not acknowledge it. Oh well, at least I finally got to know where we are going and how much longer we will have to travel.

I flashed a smile over to Rin with two thumbs up, and she smiled back and motioned for me to come closer. So I did.

"Yeah?"

"Lean in," she whispered, "it's a secret."

So I leaned my ear in closely and she whispered so quietly it actually sounded like a whisper to my sensitive ears.

"I think you two like each other."

I pulled my head back and shot her a funny look. I motioned between me and Sesshomaru and she nodded vigorously.

"Hah!" I threw my head back and laughed.

"What are you two talking about?" Jaken came back and inquired. Sesshomaru was a little while away and I guess Rin thought it was safe enough to talk louder so she let Jaken in on our secret.

"I think Lord Sesshomaru likes Krista, and I think Krista likes him."

"Rin!" I whined.

"See you do like him! You just blushed!"

"Hah!" Apparently Jaken also was amused. "My great Lord falling for her! Hah!" He wiped a tear from his eye. I sent him a mean look. He straightened up and started to stutter. "I- I mean no offense Krista, but he could get a much prettier and stronger demoness than you." I still was giving him the same look. "I think you're great! Just for another person maybe…" Oh Jaken, always sucking up.

"Well I think they are perfect for each other. Did you see how they argued! Just like Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome! They are so cute, just like you two!" Rin said excitedly.

"Well he didn't kill you." Jaken added on. Yeah, that is true.

"Well whatever." I put my hands behind my head and picked up my pace a bit.

"Oh I do see her blushing Rin."

"Shut up Jaken!" I yelled as I walked even faster.

* * *

That night when we set up camp I could not keep my eyes open anymore. I guess I will finally have to go to sleep. This will not be fun. I know what is to come in my dreams, but no amount of preparation could ever prepare me for it.

Rin lays next to me as she always does and Jaken laid down across from us. Sesshomaru took his usual spot prepped up against a tree and just stared off into the distance. Sometime he slept and sometimes he did not. Tonight he closed his eyes. Looks like we both picked tonight to finally catch up on our sleep.

I cozy myself into the blanket and slowly drift to sleep. I know exactly what I have to do.

I open my eyes to complete darkness. I march forward until I find my body. I tap the shoulder and watch as I turn around with the dagger.

"It's been awhile. You know you couldn't delay it forever. So why the long wait?"

"Can we just get this over with? Talking to myself makes all of this way crazier than it has to be."

"Oh, but we are crazy."

"Just do it." I demand to the other me.

The other me simply smiles and lifts the dagger. "As I wish."

She plunges the dagger into my chest.

Once, "Fourteen." I see the face of the woman whom I murdered in her house. Her scream dying in her throat as I slice it.

Twice, "Fifteen." the small girl whom I killed shortly after for noticing me. Her face remains and I see what I closed my eyes too originally. My arrow going completely through her head. The other me smiles wickedly.

"Oh that would could have been avoided. Poor little girl, barely six years old."

"Shut up." I step back and wipe of my tears. This other me is a total bitch.

She gets up and snatches my arm. "We aren't done yet."

Thrice, "Sixteen." the witch.

I recoil back.

"I didn't kill her!" I shout out at myself.

"Well you didn't protect her either. You failed your mission. Therefore death on you and apparently your conscious."

"Bullshit! I don't care about her! I wish I would have killed her!"

"Now don't lie to me. I am you after all. So don't try and explain yourself when I already know the truth."

"Well then come on!" I scream at the other me. "What about the other demons I killed?"

"You did that to protect the girl. Apparently they don't count. You don't feel bad about those." She shrugged her shoulders, but then her smile turned vicious as her eyes lit up. "You know what I just thought of!" She gets up close to my face and grabs my head on either side with her hands. "You failed the witch, therefore, death on you." She bops my nose with her finger. "I can't wait to this face when you fail that little girl Rin. What kind of scream will you make when you have to witness her death a second time?"

"No!" I smack my hands back. "I won't fail her. I would sooner die than let her be killed."

"No, you would sooner die than be the reason another child dies. So selfish we are."

"You're crazy. I am nothing like you! You're not me!"

"Oh girlie." She chuckles. "Of course I am you. Can't wait till we meet again. I feel it may be awhile till our next meeting, so how about one for the road."

She shoves the dagger through my heart and this time pain erupts through my body. A searing pain so unlike the others that I scream so loud it fills the dark void and I can no longer hear my maniacal laughter as the dagger is ripped back out.

* * *

I throw my body up and dash to the nearest body of water. I quickly track down a small stream and empty out my dinner. I splash some water on my face to wipe off the sweat that formed and rinse some through my mouth to get rid of the foul after taste of my fish.

I find a tree to lean against and just sit there. Breathing in and out. Tears begin to sting my eyes and just when I am about to let them fall, I hear footsteps. I quickly wipe them away and get into a fighting position. I am so not in the mood for this.

I soon loosen my stance as Sesshomaru comes into sight. He looks me up and down before speaking. "Why did you run out here?"

"It's nothing, just a bad dream."

I sit back down against the tree.

"You can go back to camp. I'll be back soon. Sorry you had to come out here."

I heard footsteps, but they were coming closer, not away. I turned my head and saw him take a seat next to me against the tree. I could not see his face so I do not know what expression he was making, but I was certainly smiling. Okay, maybe I do like his presence a little.

I faced forward and started.

"Ever since the witch made me kill people I have been having these strange dreams where I come to find myself with the dagger. I confront myself and the other me stabs me the amount of times I have killed a person. This time the total was 16. I have been stabbed 16 times by myself. I know I sound crazy, it is crazy, I probably am crazy! This time though it was worse than ever before. You see before you came and took me away from the witch, she would have me go on missions for her where I would kill demons, but other times, they could be to kill people who stole from her. I don't know how these people stole from her, or if they even did at all, but I still had to follow orders."

"Anyways, this woman stole a potion from the witch, for what I don't know, but the witch needed to make sure people wouldn't dare to steal from her. So, I would go out and kill them. I was told to do it so no one else would see me and if they did, then they must die too, and I don't why that was a rule, but it was, so I had to follow it. After I snuck out of the woman's hut whose throat I just sliced open; I tucked the stolen potion into my bag and was about to be on my way when I heard small footsteps. I hid behind the hut so the child would not see me. I mean, what was a child doing out at this time anyways?" I rubbed my neck and let out a breath, "I peeked around the corner after a few minutes passed and we locked eyes. Next thing I know I had an arrow notched and I let it fly. It was an accident, but an accident I will never forgot. These dreams I have feed on my insecurities and makes sure I will never forget what I did. They terrorize me."

I was answered with silence from Sesshomaru, but that was a relief. No judgement, just listening. So, I went on. And he sat there for an hour as I talked about my family. Maybe his silence was just always there so he could listen. I finally wrapped up what I wanted to say and told him we could head back. He simply got up and walked back to camp with me. Granted, he did walk ahead of me by a few paces, but we were still sort of together. A part of me wanted to reach out and walk next to him, but a part of me still thinks this attraction is just because he is closest male to me, and I do not want to ruin anything just because of my stupid hormones. Another part of me does want it to happen though, fall in love and be happy, but maybe not with him. I want something normal in my life, and having a demon lover does not feel normal. So, I hold back and stayed behind him. Once I sort out my feelings, I will know where I stand. So for now I admired his height, and his back, and what his back must look like without the clothes on. Hey I said I was not going to touch, I never said I was not going to fantasize.

When we got back I laid back down on the ground and he sat up against his tree. Before my eyes finally drifted close I said, "Thanks Sesshomaru. I think all I needed was a good friend to listen to me." And with that I finally drifted off and let a peaceful sleep envelope me.

* * *

Author's Note: I am sooooooooooooooooooo extrememly sorry for the long wait! Writers block and really busy with work, summer classes, and moving! I am finally going away to college and finding an apartment was tough work! Anyways... here is my chapter and I hope you enjoyed the little love that is blooming, don't worry though they are not going to fall in love to fast. I got some good drama coming up once they get to Sess's home! Oh I can't wait to get to those chapters! Leave comments on what you thought and what you would like to see! Thanks for reading, and again sorry for the wait and hoped you enjoyed! Until next time!


	9. Ch 9: I Did Not Mean This Close

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Just my OC.

* * *

The next day I woke up and felt totally reenergized. The sun felt great against my skin and the breeze felt wonderful blowing through my hair. The flowers looked to be in full bloom now and it looks like spring has definitely sprung. I breath in the new smells and the wonderful aroma of the growing plants and trees around me. I never knew spring would smell so nice! I just want to bury my nose in a pile of flowers and leaves and inhale deeply.

I look towards the tree where Sesshomaru fell asleep last night, but he is nowhere to be found. In fact, I take a scan of our small campsite, he is not here at all. I hear the sound of splashing water and figure everyone has gone to the stream to bathe. So I gather up my supplies and head down to do the same. I think the smell of spring distracted me from the smell of myself. A bath is a very good idea.

When I get to the stream I only find Jaken sitting on a rock and Rin splashing in the water. Still no Sesshomaru. He never leaves this early. Where did he go? Where does he ever go? I set my supplies by Jaken and start to strip my outer layer of clothes.

"Krista come join me!"

"Alright be right there!" I call to Rin. I turn to Jaken. "Where is Sesshomaru?"

"He left early in the morning."

"Well yeah I can see that, but where."

Jaken turns to me. "It is none of your AHH! Why are you undressing in front of me?"

"What? I still have these undergarments on. It's not like you can see anything anyways. Besides, back at home when I would go swimming, I used to wear way less than this in public."

"I am starting to think your people had no respect for personal space and no sense of dignity." Jaken says as he covers his eyes and turns away while a blush blows across his face. Jaken is attracted to humans? I find it so weird how a toad like thing can be attracted to a human body.

"Hah, maybe we didn't. Okay though, don't look now because I am taking it off. See, I was going to warn you."

I strip off the last of my clothes and jump into the water with Rin. I do not think I will ever get used to just bathing out in the open naked. It still feels a little weird.

Rin and I wash each other's hair and then spend the rest of our time splashing and playing around. We get out, dry off and get dressed. We tell Jaken he can finally turn around and he complains how we always take too long and how much of a pain it is to sit there and keep guard. Blah, blah, blah. I start to drone him out and Rin just laughs and thanks him for watching out for us.

We get back to the camp and after I braid my hair Rin ask if I could do that to hers. So we sit there while do a french braid and put little flowers in it. She squeals when I am finished and talks about how she would love it if Kohaku could see her like this.

"Ahh Kohaku." I wiggle my eyebrows at her and she blushes. "I am sure he already thinks you are beautiful no matter what."

"You mean that boy who used to travel with us?" Jaken ask.

"He used to travel with you guys?"

"Yes," Rin informs me, "but that was almost 4 years ago. Now he goes around slaying all the bad demons and protecting villages."

"And when he is not gone, he is spending all his time with you." I send a smirk towards Rin which causes her to blush even more.

"What?" Jaken exclaims. "You and the demon slayer? When did this happen? Did you tell Lord Sesshomaru? He may not like this!"

"Well it happened a year after being in Lord Inuyasha's village. I haven't told Lord Sesshomaru about it yet, but-"

"But who cares!" I interrupt Rin. "they are in love so let them be in love and get married and have a good life together if they want too. It's Rin's life, she should do with it as she wants."

"She is Lord Sesshomaru's ward! It is his job to decide a good husband for her, and he saved her life and took care of her! She is practically his child! He should make that important decision for her! And why should she marry a demon slayer when she is a ward to a demon!"

"Ugh, I forgot we lived in this backwards time where men choose who we can't and can marry! That's stupid! Rin is old enough and wise enough to make her own choice! And okay, some of you demons are pretty nasty. I mean, Sesshomaru kills demons, so why can't Kohaku? He is protecting people! And it shows how good he would be at protecting Rin."

"But she can't choose her own husband! That is not how it is done! Woman cannot make that choice for themselves!"

"Oh yes we can and she will!"

"No she can't"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Would you both stop it!" Rin yells over our voices. This is the first time I ever heard her raise her voice. Jaken and I send each other one last sharp look and the turn away. "I am going to tell Lord Sesshomaru with Kohaku! We already talked it over with each other. Kohaku will ask and honor Lord Sesshomaru decision. I am going to send him a letter as soon as I can and ask him to come to the castle to talk it over." Rin looks all flustered and I cannot help but to think how grown up she is for only being 11, but I guess in this time, that is pretty normal.

"But what if Sesshomaru says no?" I ask. Will she not fight for Kohaku?

"Then he says no and I marry someone else." She says with determination.

"But Rin, why?"

"Because Krista, Jaken is right. Maybe your time is different, but that it how it is usually done here. I respect and love Lord Sesshomaru, and I know he will do what is best for me."

"Okay Rin." I come up and tuck a few strands of stray hair behind her ear. "Then if you're happy, I'm happy. But you just let me know, and maybe I could knock some sense into Sesshomaru."

"Hah! You beat him? Now that's funny!" Jaken burst out.

I shoot him an annoyed look. "But really Rin, just let me know."

She nods and smiles up at me. "I know if anyone could change Lord Sesshomaru mind, it would be you."

"Why do you say that?" Jaken ask.

"Because Master Jaken, "Rin says exasperate, "they are in love!"

"We are not! We barely even know each other!" I interject.

"You just don't see it yet." Rin says.

"Look is he attractive? Yes, super attractive. Most beautiful man I have ever seen! He is perfect! Do I like being around him? Sort of, he's okay, he could be better." Jaken scoffs. "But I have only known him for a week and I don't really know him, ya know? I mean sure kind of, but not really. So maybe I like him, maybe, but love? No." I could maybe, maybe, maybe like him. I really want to stress that maybe part.

"Well you will!" Rin sings.

"Lord Sesshomaru will never fall in love with her! I already said it once and I will say it again and again. HE is not looking for love. He wants a strong and capable mate that will help him rule better."

"Oh and you don't think I could do that." I know I said I probably did not want to marry him, or mate him, but I still do not like being insulted. "I fought pretty well against him."

"He was going easy on you! Besides, you are not royalty, and have no clue how to run a kingdom or be a proper lady."

"Okay well, I am a pretty good fighter! And yeah I may not be royalty, but I am a strange and unique creature. That counts for rarity. And I have no clue about running a kingdom, so you're right about that, but I could totally be a lady if I wanted to be. I just don't really want to be."

"See incompatible." Jaken scoffs.

"That doesn't mean love couldn't form." I add.

"So you want to be with him?" Rin starts to get excited.

"I didn't say that!"

"It's not going to happen." Jaken finished flatly.

"Whatever. Why are we even talking about this anyways?" I ask

"Because you two are meant to be together I just know it!" Rin pushes.

"I don't Rin. Maybe, maybe not. Anyways, how about we stop talking about this and do something fun, like finish the story!"

"Yay! C'mon Master Jaken! Let's finish the story." Rin jumps up and grabs onto Jaken.

"Okay okay! Just let go of me!" Jaken says.

Thankfully the subject finally changed and my love life is out of the spotlight. Does Rin really think he likes me? I'll have to pay more attention, but he seems to treat me like everyone else. Cold and indifferent. And I am okay with that. He talks to me sometimes and he does recognize me, and for now that is good enough for me. I am not looking for love at the moment. I am just looking for stability, and a place to be. Losing my family and my home changed something in me. I do not think about love as much as I used to, and maybe just being in this place changed that. I do not know who will love what I have become. I am not human, nor am I demon. Where do I belong? Who do I belong with? Right now all I know, is that I like where I am, and I am not going to ruin that.

We wrap up the end of the princess and prince with the dragon being slayed and the prince and the princess returning home to get married. Rin and I have a grand wedding scene where I carry her off into the sunset afterwards. Jaken said the end was too predictable but Rin said it was perfect. I like Rin's thinking much better.

We sit around camp for a bit longer just talking when Sesshomaru finally shows up and gets us moving again.

This time as we walk I take note if he pays any special attention to me. None. He never talks to me or steals glances my way. Not even once, and honestly, it makes me a little mad. Of course I want to be wanted, even if I do not want him back. It would make me feel really good about myself if someone who looked like him liked me. I do not know why I feel this need to be wanted, but I do. God, I am a selfish person.

I put aside my feelings of self-pity and decide that I'll start up a conversation with him. I match my pace beside him and he looks over at me and raises one eyebrow. I smile up at him and he turns forward again. No tinting of the cheeks at all.

"Hi."

He looks towards me again as if to acknowledge my greeting and then faces forward again. While I did just say hi, usually I need more than that to start a conversation with him. I have to practically pry the words out of his mouth.

"What is your home like?"

I hear him sigh, but he says, "My castle is one that resides in the clouds. We will have to fly to get up there."

"Whoa really? That's so cool! Did you hear that Rin! It's in the sky!" I am so easily amused; I practically act like a child.

"Yes, I have been there before! It is very beautiful and big!"

"What else?" I turn towards Sesshomaru.

"There isn't much more to say. It's just a castle." He brushes off my question and tries to end our conversation. Mmph. What a stupid jerk.

"Well I have never seen nor been to a castle. So tell me more!"

I am answered by his silence. So, I step closer to him my best puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please!" I say.

He lets out a soft sigh.

"My castle is assembled of many various floors and building. There is a grand set of stairs that lead up to the main building where my mother and I live. We have servant quarters, a kitchen, dining areas, a ballroom, a war room, a throne room, a garden, bedrooms, bathrooms, and many hundreds of more rooms that would take too long to name. Does that give you an idea?"

"Sort of." I answer back. Yup he is totally being a stupid jerk right now. "So your mother, what's she like?"

"She's… interesting." That's all he gives me. Okay then, touchy subject I guess.

"So… do you have any friends there?"

He turns his head and lifts his eyebrow again.

"Look I am just trying to make a conversation with you. We travel together but I know nothing about you. So I'm trying to learn."

"Why do you want to know so much about this Sesshomaru?"

Ugh, I cringe as I hear himself refer to himself in the third person. So annoying.

"I just want to. Do I really need a reason?"

He continues to stare at me.

"I already told you, we travel together, and I know nothing about you. Why can't I know more?" I challenge back. He always responds to a challenge.

He gives a slight nod and returns his gaze forward. "I have a few friends who remain at my castle. The leader of my armies, Katsu, he is a dog demon like myself. I have known him since we were young pups. Sora, he is one my soldiers that I trained with, I have also known him for a long time as well. He is a dog demon too. Then I have one of advisors, Yasu, he is a wolf demon."

"Whoa so you do have friends!"

He gives me a very un-amused look.

"Just kidding! I can't wait to meet them." I say as a flash him a row full of teeth.

"Yes, I haven't seen them in a long time."

Look at us, finally holding a good conversation. I smile to myself. Okay, he is not that bad, but this does not mean that I am falling in love with him! No, this is just me holding a pleasant conversation with a very, very attractive man

"Why is that? Do you not visit your home?"

This time I notice the smallest bit of a smile form on his lips. Whoa, I wonder what a full smile would look like. It would probably blow me away.

"You sure are curious today Krista." Krista. He said my name. He rarely uses my name. I feel a slight blush creep onto my face.

"Well, like I said, I want to get to know you. I practically spilled my entire guts out to you yesterday, so I thought this would make us even."

After my admittance, we continue talking. Eventually Rin and Jaken join in on the conversation. It was nice, having us all talk in a group. True, once Rin and Jaken joined, Sesshomaru did not talk as much, but that was okay. I finally got him to say more than 10 sentences!

* * *

We walked until nightfall and got up at the crack of dawn. This is how are days went for a week and a half. During that time, we stopped by a few villages where Rin and I would buy food and clothes. Sesshomaru rarely left us this time and we traveled almost all day. Rin got tired quickly so Ah-Un and I would take turns carrying her. It was actually quite enjoyable and I liked most of our time spent together on the road. Now I kind of understand why Rin was happy to do this again. You just feel so free. Even though Sesshomaru never told me why he never visited home often, I think that is also his reason. He does not wished to be completely tied down by his responsibilities yet. I can understand and totally relate to that.

I can see that through this past week we have all gotten closer. Sesshomaru still seems a little distant from me, but the distance is nowhere as great as it used to be. He talks to me easier and once he even started a conversation! He asked why there are no demons in my time. Of course, I did not have the answer and our discussion ended at that, but at least he talked to me first! I felt like I accomplished something really big that day.

Our destination is now four days away and I literally cannot wait to get there! I love going to new places and seeing new things, and a castle in the sky! Well, that is definitely something very new to me.

We set up camp early tonight and Sesshomaru goes off to do whatever he goes off to do. Later Rin excuses herself to use the restroom and that leaves just me and Jaken.

"Hey Jaken did you know that I have flown before?"

He looks at me baffled. "Nonsense!"

"No it's true! You see humans have created these things called airplanes that ride on the wind and take you to faraway places really fast! Some can hold only two people, while others can hold up to nine hundred! I have been on one that had three hundred other passengers, it was enormous!"

"You are lying to me! You always tell us these crazy stories and how humans are so smart. I don't believe you!"

"Ha-ha, we are very smart!" I laugh sarcastically. "Here I will draw you a picture."

I find a stick and set it into the dirt and start my drawing of a plane.

"Here are the wings, the turbines, they help the plane fly, and here is where the pilot sits… and all of these little windows are where we sit! You see, I am not lying, this is a plane."

"I don't know; you are very good at making up stories…"

"So you do like my stories! I knew it!"

"I didn't say that!" He jumps to defend himself.

"It's okay, it's okay. Just trust me on the planes, though, they are very much real. Just like spaceships."

"Spaceships?"

"Yup! Things that take us into space. We have been on the moon!"

"Baa! Tell your outrageous stories to Rin! By the way, she is taking a while."

"Yeah, you're right." I stand up and brush the dirt off my skirt. I go over and pick up my naginata. "I'll go see where she is."

As soon as I walk into the forest Rin runs right into me.

"Whoa there girl." I steady her and she pulls back and straightens herself.

"Krista! What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you silly. You were taking a long time to go to the bathroom. I thought maybe something happened."

"Oh well I'm fine! I just ran into Lord Sesshomaru and he said he wanted to see you, that's why I took so long."

"Oh, um, okay. Where is he?" I ask.

"Just a little further that way." She points me deeper into the woods.

"Alright, what does he need?" Why can he not just tell me when he gets back?

"I don't know, but you should go see him now." She says.

I start walking into the woods. "Well if you say so."

I find a small clearing and notice a hot spring. Oh my god! I will so have to get in later! I scan the area some more and finally notice a half dressed Sesshomaru standing just off onto the edge of the clearing.

"Oh my god!" I scream out as I hurriedly cover my eyes. He whips around. "Why didn't you just tell me to wait back at the camp for you or something?" I peek through my fingers. Nothing wrong with a little look at that perfectly toned body. And perfectly toned and muscled it is. His skin lays perfectly smoothed over all the bumps and bulges of his muscles. He was not finished tying his pants up so they hang loosely on his hips and show that perfect v-shape. God, he looks amazing... and I am getting flustered… and have been staring without saying anything.

"I'm sorry!" I start to step back but even all the grace that the witch gave me could not save me from stumbling over my own two feet and falling flat onto my butt.

"What are you doing here?" He asks me calmly as he hurriedly throws his clothes on and walks over to help me get up.

He outstretches his hand to me and now I can see that I am the only one embarrassed by all of this. Stupid Krista, get it together. I take his outstretched hand and he uses it to pull me up.

I am not sure what came over me, but the next thing I know my lips are on his. Maybe it was seeing him half naked, or maybe it was he used to much force to pull me up. All I know is that this was my first kiss, and it was with the hottest guy ever. He quickly backed up and I stumbled back. We locked eyes. My face was burning so it probably looked extremely red. His face was shocked. An emotion I seem to give him.

He pulled his face back to his neutral position and very calmly asked, "Why are you here?"

"You said you wanted to see me." I almost shout! God, I am so embarrassed right now! I did not mean to do that!

"No I didn't." He sends me a questioning look as he straightens his clothes. I watch him while he finishes and his hand immediately roam the inside of his shirt. He looks at me. "It's gone."

"What's gone?"

"The dagger."

"What?! Where is it?" I walk over to where he was getting dressed and get down on my hand and knees and search through the grass. Suddenly forgetting the embarrassing scene that just occurred. "It has to be around here right?"

"Calm down. I think I know where it is."

I look over to him as it dawns on me. The reason why I so easily walked into the woods to meet with him, and the reason why a second ago, my lips were on his.

"Rin." We say in unison.

* * *

We march back to the camp, determined to find out why this happened. Well, I actually have a good idea why it happened, but Sesshomaru is totally clueless to Rin's fantasy. I figure it would be better to hear it from her then for me to explain it and get all flustered… again.

As we enter camp Rin's eyes latch onto us and a big smile is plastered on her face. If I was not mad at her, I would think she looked like a little angel. Apparently this little angel has a bad side.

"Rin." Sesshomaru says to her, and her face suddenly falls at the serious tone he uses. How she can tell it's more serious than his normal voce, I will never know.

"Yes." She answers with her eyes cast to the ground. I will let him take care of this one, I simply cannot get mad at little kids. I could never yell at Milo. He would just start crying a little and I would melt and say it's okay.

"Why did you take the dagger?"

She sighs and pulls it out from behind her back. Jaken squawks.

"Rin! Why do you have Krista's dagger?" Jaken ask.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, but I just wanted you two to be together." She says as she hands the dagger back to Sesshomaru. He takes it and pockets it back into his shirt.

"I already have my mother trying to be matchmaker, I don't need my ward to be one too." Maybe that's why he does not like his mother, she is forcing marriages on him. Maybe that is why he does not go home often!

"I'm sorry." She says again as her head falls even further and her voice gets even quieter.

"Hey, hey." I step around Sesshomaru and say as I rest my hands on her shoulders. She looks up to me with a very sad expression. "It's okay."

"But I took your dagger, and used it."

"Yeah, but you didn't make me do anything bad, or something that I didn't want to do like the witch did. You are much kinder."

Jaken coughed, Rin gasped and suddenly a smile was back on her face, and I was just confused. I looked up to Sesshomaru for help, but he seemed to find something interesting in the sky and could not be bothered to look my way.

"What? Was it something I said?" I replayed my word in my head. Oh no. My face lit up like the Fourth of July. "No! That's not what I meant! I did not want to kiss you! Wait, that sounds really mean. I mean," I looked towards Sesshomaru, "its wasn't totally unenjoyable, but I didn't want to! I mean, I wasn't planning on it! I mean," I looked back towards Rin, "don't start getting any ideas! I just meant it wasn't something that bad! You know something… Ugh! Just never mind!" I stopped myself before I could embarrass myself even further.

I run off to my sleeping area and bury myself in my cover. Maybe I can just keep sleeping until we get to Sesshomaru's home. If only I could be that lucky.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay, another update! I am trying to keep a schedule, but school is making it hard. Anyways, tell me what you think. Leave a review with comments or suggestions or whatever you want! I love to get reviews and reading them really brightens up my day and makes me write faster. Shout out to all the people who have left the wonderful reviews for me to read, seriously you guys are great and make make me know that people actually like my writing! I hope I am getting better. See you next time!


End file.
